


Collected Star Wars Smut

by geckoch



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Holiday Special (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Cervix Penetration, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, F/F, Hive Mind, Incest, Inflation, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Nipple Penetration, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Oviposition, Piercings, Plot What Plot, Sex Pollen, Sex Work, Size Kink, Sounding, Speculum, Tentacles, Vaginal Fisting, Watersports, Xeno, anal prolapse, belly bulge, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoch/pseuds/geckoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short porn fics of the Star Wars variety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Poe/Finn - Sex Pollen, Intercrural

**Author's Note:**

> (If you're looking for the porniest one, it's the Leia/Rey in chapter 4 or the Kylo Ren/Hux in chapter 6. Or Chapter 9's epistolary preslash between Hux and Finn via pornographic propaganda fanfic. Chapter 5's Han/Finn/Chewie gives it a good shot, too.
> 
> If you're looking for the xeno, chapter 7 is where it's at.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sexpollened!Poe / Finn

When Finn turned the lights on in his quarters, Poe was there. His uniform was disheveled and he looked like he might have a fever. 

"Poe?" Before he could ask what was wrong, Poe was kissing him. He'd never been kissed in his life and Poe had been the frequent star of his fantasies about changing that. 

"Finn, I'm so sorry," Poe muttered between kisses, even as he backed Finn up against the wall and ground his hips against him. "I'm so sorry, buddy, but I need you so bad." 

Finn's head spun. Nothing about this was right. Something had happened to Poe. Poe's hand was on his chest, feeling him through his shirt. 

"Or we could go to Medbay," Finn suggested, struggling to make himself understood past Poe's insistent kisses. 

Poe groaned, sliding his hand lower. "I think you'd have to make me. I can't. Finn, I'm sorry, I can't." His palm was rubbing clumsily between Finn's legs, nothing like the gentle, skillful carreses Finn had imagined. 

"Poe, stop!" Finn grabbed Poe's wrist and yanked it away. 

Poe froze, clenching his teeth and panting. His hand began to twist in Finn's grip. "I can't stop." Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes as his wrist bent badly in its struggle to get out of Finn's grip. "I'm trying, Finn, but I can't. I don't want to hurt you. Finn, I'm so damn sorry." 

Finn knew he could probably win in a close quarters fight. He was a little bigger, if not by much, and he spent more time in high gravity. But he didn't even know how to hold one of Poe's hands off him without breaking his wrist. And he didn't know how much harm he'd have to do to his best friend in the universe to get him to medbay in this condition. He let go of Poe's wrist and pulled him in to a bear hug. 

"Hey, no." He put a big fake smile on. This, he could handle. Taking care of people he loved, that was what he wanted to be doing. "It's not your fault, buddy. We'll be okay. What do you need?" 

Poe moaned. "I need to feel you. Need to feel you all over, Finn. Undress for me." 

"Sure thing!" Finn said, trying for bright and chirpy but coming off pathetic to his own ears. He stripped down as fast as he could, trying to ignore Poe's intent stare. As soon as he was naked, Poe grabbed him, running his hands all over his body. 

"That's it," he groaned, freeing his own cock from his uniform, "so good. Touch it, please, Finn, touch me." 

_I'm taking care of him,_ Finn reminded himself, wrapping his hand around Poe's cock. _I'm taking care of Poe._

Poe's fingers were roaming over him, tweaking a nipple, rubbing around the rim of Finn's belly button, pinching his butt. 

"Has anyone else had you like this?" Then Poe flinched back, "fuck, sorry. Finn, I didn't mean to say that." 

"Sure, lots," Finn gasped. "No big deal." 

Poe surged forward, pressing his cock between Finn's legs. His hands pressed the outsides of Finn's thighs, urging him to close his legs while Poe rutted between them. 

Finn closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, letting Poe use his body while he needed it.


	2. Poe / Finn - gratuitously angsty double dubcon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn thinks that Poe, as his commanding officer, expects sex. Poe has no idea and thinks they're having a mutually great time.

Poe had a thing about him acting like he was enjoying it. He'd never had a superior like that before, and it was kind of endearing how Poe couldn't get off at all if Finn didn't look like he was having a good time. He wouldn't even try to finish, he'd just give up right away. He never punished Finn over it, but Finn always felt motivated to do better anyways, not to let him down next time. It was no wonder Poe was so respected by his squad, his leadership was on a whole different level from anything Finn had seen before. 

When Poe wanted Finn hard and Finn could do it, he didn't just give up and ignore it or pitch a fit, he left Finn to figure out his own solution. And when Finn cooked up a story about Stormtrooper training and how he really did want it, Poe went with it. He still didn't enjoy companionship duties, never had, but he felt like he was getting better at it and that was worth being proud of. 

He used to be terrible at sucking cock, half the officers he'd served had written it in his records. The other half had written "received complaints from such-and-such guest regarding FN-2187's fellatio." But Poe still hadn't given up on him. He was so patient, he let Finn try for as long as he had to - at least, as long as Finn remembered to keep pretending to enjoy it. Poe was patient, but firm. He was sure that if Poe lent him out to someone now, he at least wouldn't embarrass him. 

Poe didn't seem to agree, though he was kind enough to never say so. He'd never asked Finn to provide sexual relief of any kind to anyone else. Finn was torn between relief and humiliation. He'd had favorable reviews from several officers. But that, he reminded himself constantly, was the First Order. They had higher standards here. He wasn't going to impress anyone with a soft cock bouncing around while he was fucked. He bet the rest of the squad could come on command. He bet they never burst into tears and had to fast talk their way back into Poe's good graces. 

He'd do better. For Poe. 

* * *

Poe had to lift his hips and lean over him to kiss him in this position, if he wanted to stay inside. Finn could swear he felt sloshing. "You look good like this. Taking it for me." He kissed Finn again, squeezed his hand, grinned at him. "Feel good?" 

That was another thing about Poe. He liked to role play, treating Finn like they were in a romantic dyad. Finn wished he wouldn't. Wished he'd do it even more. Wished he meant it. Wished he'd stop. It was such an embarrassing thing to be upset over, but Finn couldn't help it. There was a really stupid part of him with really stupid fantasies, and having them brought to mind while his commanding officer was pissing inside him and making him hold it made him feel ruined to the core. 

"Yeah." He nuzzled Poe's neck. He wasn't crying but, in case he started, he knew how not to get caught. He wasn't stupid about _everything._ "So good."


	3. Finn/Poe - poorly negotiated bsdm top angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn/Poe pooly negotiated BDSM. Top Finn feels bad for enjoying it.

He liked to tell himself he was doing it because Poe got off on it, but that was a dirty, self-serving lie. When Poe was on his knees, drooling for Finn's cock and licking him through his uniform pants, it wasn't just for Poe. Not even slapping him in the face and saying things, awful things, about leaving him blindfolded somewhere to suck off passers-by. Finn liked that stuff, and he hated what it said about him, about how much of his training had stuck with him. 

_But Poe was getting off on it too,_ part of him wheedled - the awful, cowardly part that wanted to make excuses - _and I'm enjoying that he's enjoying it, we love each other._

Pretty good excuse for how hard he was, watching Poe look up at him from the ground before crawling to lick his boot, pretty ass up in the air. Finn moaned and reached down to twist the toy inside of Poe, making him moan against Finn's boot. 

"Such an easy fucking slut." Finn's cock twitched even though he didn't know who he was talking to.


	4. Leia/Rey - incest sexpollen with bonus tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia/Rey sex pollen. Leia knows they're related but doesn't tell Rey to spare her from knowing.

"Go on, please," her niece moaned, splay legged. "Don't worry, General. I want it. You know how these damn things work." 

Leia kissed the sweat off her belly, not saying anything. _She never has to know. Just take care of her and it never has to hurt her._

"At ease, soldier," she murmured, and kissed her way to Rey's dripping pussy. The poor girl's lips were all swollen, hot and inflamed thanks to the plant's secretions. Leia held her open and licked skillfully at her clit. 

"You've read the training manual?" Her niece was panting, "yes, yes," with breathless abandon. "Let yourself come when you can. The muscle contractions will help." 

She sucked Rey's clit while she probed her with fingers. She could feel the wriggling tendrils of the plant, hell, she could do that just putting a hand on Rey's belly, but she couldn't get a grip on it. 

It didn't shift the first time Rey came, or the second. Leia pulled back, heedless of her niece's needy whimper or the hands tugging hopefully at her hair. 

"It's not moving. I'll need to stretch you out a little." 

Rey groaned and licked her lips. "I guess I'm just too tight." She grinned down at Leia, brash and ready to roll with the punches. Tough kid. "What do you think, General, is my pussy too tight?" 

"That's right." Leia could play along, even if the dirty talk brought a guilty heat her own groin. She laid a light slap on her niece's swollen labia. "I'm going to have to loosen you up. By the time we're done I'll be able to get both fists in you and still have room for storage." 

Her hips bucked and she grabbed a fistful of Leia's uniform. "Do it. Make me however you want me, General." 

Rey was responsive as Leia fingered her, moaning and rocking her hips. Leia tried not to let it effect her, even when she held her niece open to get a good view inside her. 

She could see the plant now, dripping tentacles rubbing at Rey's inner walls. 

"Enjoying the view?" Rey's voice was sultry, but she slurred her words a little bit. The plant needed to come out soon. "Am I slack enough yet?" 

"You've got a very pretty pussy, all spread out for me." Leia knew she was going too far. This was beyond playing along. She leaned down to lick inside her niece. "But we'll need you even looser to pull this out. I'm going to fuck you with my fist now." 

She eased the two fingers of her each hand out of Rey, withdrawing except to hold her labia open. She could see inside a little ways now, but she needed that hole open wider to remove the plant. She formed a cone with the fingers of her right hand and pushed her hand inside her niece's hole. Rey strained up to take more of her arm. 

"That's it." She curled her hand into a fist and fucked her niece with sharp, little thrusts before, slowly, pulling all the way out with an obscene squelch. Did the plant look closer? She pressed her fist back in, pretending that hearing her niece whimper wasn't making her wet, and pulled all the way in and out in long, deep strokes. Her left thumb worked Rey's clit and didn't stop when she squirted. 

Tears and snot shone on Rey's face in the firelight. "More, General, please, more." 

With the plant probing her insides so forcefully it raised shapes on her abdomen and a fist pounding in and out of her swollen pussy, she was still begging for more. Leia stifled a groan. She moved her left hand from tugging idly at her niece's labia while scouring her clit with her thumb and put it palm to palm with her right hand, fingers closed. 

"You've got both my hands in you," she told her niece as she pressed them inside. For a while she slid them in and out like that, folded together all slim and demure. Then she laced her fingers together as if to form one big fist. The point was to get Rey as wide as possible after all. To get the plant out of her. 

She reminded herself of that goal as she filed away the noise of her hands breaching Rey's pussy over and over again, the wanton moans and the cant of Rey's hips, inviting more. She pushed deep and angled her wrists apart to stretch Rey further. 

Finally she pulled her hands out with a sloppy, wet noise and looked into her niece's gaping pussy. The plant was so close to her opening some of its little tendrils were poking out, wriggling against Rey's swollen lips. Leia knew from the way her body jerked and writhed that the plant was stimulating more sensitive places inside her than when it was in deep. 

She grabbed the exposed tendrils firmly at the base and pulled with a firm, even force, just like it said in the guides. The guides didn't say anything about her pretty, young niece screaming and bucking in wild, overstimulated orgasm as the plant, wide as an Ewok egg, dragged her open farther. Or what to do when, lying boneless as Leia struggled to pass the largest part through her opening, Rey blushed and whined and pissed all over her hands. 

"Sorry, Genr'l," she muttered, "pressing on my bladder." 

"I know," soothed Leia, maintaining the pull on the plant, "you're doing just fine, almost there." 

Finally, it came loose with a soggy plop and Leia stuck a stick through it to weight it down and dropped it into the fire. Then she turned back to her niece. Rey was panting, exhausted, but alive. The rest - her eyes strayed to the sloppy, debauched mess between her niece's legs and Leia swallowed hard - the rest would wait.


	5. Han/Finn, Chewie/Finn - angst, rebound sex, anal prolapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started out emotional porn, then became also porn pron. Of the anatomically questionable hentai variety. Scumbag smugglers, man. They'll break your heart and your butt.

  
This was the last time, Han thought, as he guided Finn's head off his softening cock. The kid wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, looking up at Han with those big, pretty brown eyes.

"Look, kid," he started, not sure how he was going to go on. "It's been fun."

The kid grinned at him, a little uncertainly. "Yeah. It has."

"But we can't keep doing this." Han looked away from the shocked, hurt look on the kid's face.

"Why not?" Han tried to ignore the break in the kid's voice. It didn't mean he was crying. 

"You're younger than- younger than anyone I ought to be sleeping with." He grimaced. This was why he couldn't go on like this. 

"I'm not _that_ young, I'm-"

"Stop lying! You're always lying and you're no good at it." Han felt like a real bastard when the kid flinched back and seemed to crumple. "That's not true. You're fine at it," he said, putting a hand under the kid's chin to tilt his face up. "You're fine at it, okay, kid? But I'm better. I see right through you every time." 

Finn sniffed. "Why does it matter how old I am? It didn't before."

"I know. I made a mistake." Finn's eyes flashed and Han knew the kid was thinking the same thing he was. A lot of mistakes, just about every night. Mistakes in his bed, mistakes up against the walls, mistakes in the showers, mistakes preserved in holograms. It was a lot of times to make the same mistake, even for an old smuggler like him. "I never meant to lead you on, kid, make you think there was something serious where there wasn't. We had fun, but it's over now." 

"Oh," was all Finn said, looking at the dick he'd just sucked instead of Han's face.

It was about a week later Han first saw them together, Finn and Chewie. It wasn't the first time Han had seen Chewie fuck, they'd hired escorts together enough times in their wild, younger days and on rare, lucky occasions even found ones willing to be penetrated by a wookiee in some particularly accomadating orifice or other. Finn bent over a console, gasping and whimpering while Chewie pounded him so deep Han could see it in his belly. There was drying come on his skin already, but he was hard again. Han jerked off watching them, privacy be damned. If they wanted privacy, they both had quarters they could fuck in.

He had a talk with Chewie later. A discussion. Han started out hot, but Chewie always knew how to cool him down. He wasn't being reasonable anyways. It wasn't any of his business who Finn wanted to fuck or how, Han had decided that when he broke it off. And if what he wanted was for Chewie to turn him inside out with that huge rod of his then that was just great, so long as they kept it in their quarters. They were a long way from Kashyyyk, it would probably save them a damn fortune. 

It was smooth sailing for almost a month, until Chewie, bashful and distressed, asked Han to come to his quarters and bring medical supplies. He wasn't too clear on what, so Han just followed him.

"Let me take a look first, then we'll figure it out."

Finn was laying on Chewie's bed, naked and shivering. There was a pillow under his hips. He wouldn't look at Han.

"Hey, kid. Chewie says you're hurt." He tried to be as gentle as he could, saying it, but the kid still busted up crying. "Hey, hey, easy. I'm just here to help." 

Chewie explained the problem and Han was a little glad Finn wouldn't understand. If there was a nice way to put it, it involved wookiee medical jargon Han didn't know. He eased Finn's knees apart and looked at the pink, swollen mess. To his shame, Han went from zero to rock hard faster than he had in years. Chewie would smell it for sure, but Chewie would understand. He just hoped the kid wouldn't notice. 

"Chewie likes me to push, after, to show him. It just didn't-" he shrugged in helpless embarrassment.

"It didn't go back in," Han said, voice hoarse. "Don't worry kid, I can fix it." He spread Finn's legs wider, maybe wider than he needed to. "Where's the lube you used?" Finn nodded at a table by the bed and Han grabbed the little container off it, spreading a generous coating on both hands. "Now, relax." 

He reached down and touched the soft flesh of Finn's exposed insides, leading with his middle finger and pushing Finn right-side out around his hand. Finn sobbed and turned his head to watch Han through his tears. Han could see him getting hard again, as his fingers slid in to the second knuckle. Poor kid. Here's the man who rejected him, fixing the hole he broke slutting around on the rebound, and his cock gets hard from the touch.

He kept pressing, almost up to the elbow before he felt sure Finn was back how he belonged inside. He felt like he might come in his pants, the way Finn was wriggling on his arm trying not to whimper, pretending nothing was going on even though his cock was bubbling precome, dripping down the sides with it. 

"You want me to make you come?" he growled, curling his hand into a fist. Finn sobbed and nodded. Han pushed deeper, feeling the crook of his elbow against Finn's balls. "Right now? In front of Chewie?"

Finn and Chewie both made assenting noises, so Han fucked the kid with his arm. Finn didn't stop crying when he came, so Han didn't stop fucking him. By the time Finn had cried himself out over one more, dry this time, orgasm, Han's arm was killing him. He pulled out slowly, gently. Not being gentle with Finn's poor, fucked out-hole was what had gotten him back into this mess. 

Chewie admonished him. It stung. "I wasn't going to," Han lied, laying down and pulling Finn against his clothed chest. "See? I'm staying. We're all staying right here."

"Yeah?" Finn looked at him with all the hope in the universe in those big brown eyes of his.

"Yeah," he sighed. "Sure, kid."

Chewie agreed.


	6. Kylo/Hux with Snoke watching - force speculums in all manner of holes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren and Snoke are called before the Supreme Leader for serious Dark Side training by which I mean over the top hentai

"Concentrate," Snoke told him. "Control. If you do not wish to tear him apart, you will learn discipline."

Kylo Ren felt a bead of sweat trickle down his face. He should never have killed the prisoner. It was childish. Now, Hux was suspended, legs spread for his and his master's perusal. He was to spread Hux open using only the force. The Supreme Leader knew of their dalliances and had incorporated them into his training, setting tasks that would challenge his focus. 

He concentrated and heard a soft gasp from Hux before he saw his hole beginning to dilate. In his excitment, his control slipped, and Hux's hole stretched as though he'd plunged his cock inside him before he caught himself. The Supreme Leader chuckled.

"The pupil begins to learn. Are you enjoying the sight? Does it arouse you?"

"Yes, Supreme Leader."

"Now, begin the next hole."

Hux cried out when the stretch began in his urethra, but Kylo was pleased to note that he did not protest in front of their leader. He fucked Hux's cock with the Force at a leisurely pace, stretching his ass wider as the muscles adjusted. Not quite big enough for a fist yet, but it would be. He watched Hux's inner muscles quivering. Was he afraid?

The Supreme Leader seemed content to watch for now, looking inside of Hux. Bored with no further instructions, Kylo stimulated his prostate. Hux's ejaculation looked different with his urethra opened to the size of a drinking straw, and Kylo appreciated the view of the contracting muscles inside him. 

Hux was panting harshly. Kylo wanted him to whimper in front of their leader. He forced him open wider. He could give birth like this. Or Kylo could stick his little finger in that cock. He forced him to another orgasm and Hux gave a strangled little scream, but no more.

"His nipples," said the Supreme Leader, languidly. Kylo tugged and twisted them until he caught on. He started very small, wedging the little channels open with great care. He made Hux come, sobbing now, and expanded them while his body was shaking and loose. It took what felt like hours of careful, gradual pressure until the Supreme Leader seemed to be satisfied. Kylo was already satisfied, because Hux had been shaking and snivelling since he understood what the pressure in his nipples was doing to him.

"Look at him. Find your release looking at your works. Fill him."

Kylo jolted forward, releasing his cock from his uniform. He heard Hux cry out and realized his control had slipped again, stretching him further. There didn't seem to be any tearing. He pressed the head of his cock against each of Hux's nipples, smearing precome inside. 

"No one," he panted, "will ever do to you what I can do to you." He could feel himself pass the point of no return and he aimed wildly, confident that he had gotten at least a splash into Hux's ass. It would be hard to miss, such as it was. As fast as he could he lined himself up with Hux's cock, emptying himself inside, watching his come pool in the Hux's stretched urethra. He dipped a finger in, then brought it up to smear over Hux's nose and lips. 

"Enough." At his leader's word, he let go of his power. Hux's nipples almost seemed to spurt out his precome, they contraced so fast. Kylo reached out and tweaked one of the swollen, pink buds with his hand. Hux's cock was still a sloppy looking mess. "Allow him to approach." 

Kylo released Hux from his bonds and watched with amusement as he wobbled on shaking legs towards the hologram. He could still see deep into Hux's ruined ass. It looked like he had gotten a little come in there after all.

"Control him." Kylo realized, cheeks burning, that their leader was addressing Hux. "Or I will be forced to assign him more such lessons."

"Yes, Supreme Leader." Trembling, Hux saluted the hologram.


	7. Finn/Assorted patrons of Bea Arthur's space brothel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn's sexy espionage (sexpionage?) xeno adventures in Bea Arthur's seedy space brothel, while wearing a metal bikini. This will probably become a recurring setting. ~~(Hey, man, I didn't write all those not-porn words of flimsy setup for my health!)~~

By the time Finn was medically cleared for combat missions, he was already assigned elsewhere. He didn't mind one bit. He knew he wasn't bad with a blaster, but he was better with a lie. And it was a thrill, being the rebel spy the holos all warned about.

Maz had him tending bar and the rest was just being friendly and keeping his ears open. They got all kinds coming through, and that meant all kinds of information, but mostly it was trade gossip. Where'd someone lose time stopped at an overzealous inspection. Who got the big contract hauling First Order supplies. Which smuggler would rat out a competitor and which wouldn't. He logged it all and gave the data to Maz. How she got it back to base he didn't know, just like she didn't have decryption keys for any of her agents' reports. Just in case.

"A post has opened up. I'm looking for a volunteer." 

"Why not assign someone? Is it dangerous?" 

"No more than working here. Maybe less, I doubt they get the bar fights we do. It's of interest because it's a trendy spot for high-rollers. A lot of deals get done there. But working there involves being sexually available to patrons." 

Maz was always blunt. Finn felt his face heating. "You mean like a brothel?" 

"More or less. Sex is more the bar snacks than the menu." 

"So, if a customer's getting handsy..." 

"Or tentacle-y." 

"... or tentacle-y, you just go with it?" 

"Yes." She looked at him seriously. "You 'go with it' as far as they want you to 'go with it,' barring injury or property damage." 

"Oh." 

Maz didn't bring it up again. Finn knew she had probably talked to all her contacts, but sometimes he thought, what if she'd asked him because she saw how he flirted when he worked the bar? It wasn't exactly a fantasy, but the idea of that, that someone might look at him and think he'd want that, turned him on. So did the idea of listening in on secrets while he got pawed by big businessbeings. It didn't take him too many nights to get up the nerve to volunteer. 

The place was on Tatooine and it didn't have a name. It was run by a human named Ackmena, a rebel sympathizer from the days of the Empire. She had a gravelly voice and a kind smile. 

"Don't be nervous, dear," she'd told him, and she'd shown him all the panic buttons on his uniform. They weren't allowed to take it off you, that was rule one. They could lift up or push down or shift over whatever they wanted (and, Ackmena has told him, they would want plenty), but it stayed on and that was that. 

It was a little metal thing in two pieces, with a bit of cloth hanging down and a couple pieces of jewelry. Ackmena had cooed over him as she'd helped him dress and applied a little gold shimmer to his lips and eyelids. 

"Perfect, darling, they'll eat you up." She'd winked at him. "Figuratively of course. My bouncers are the best in the sector." 

His heart was pounding by the time they opened for the night. He hovered by the bar, feeling more and more out of place, until Ackmena handed him a tray of drinks. 

"Table three, dear. Tell them this round's on Ackmena." 

Having a job to do broke the rising panic. This was fine. This was familiar. 

Well, not all familair. The room wasn't crowded yet, but he felt a few light, exploratory touches on his thighs as he passed, and one of the occupants of table three stroked his bare belly with a three fingered hand while chatting amiably to Finn. 

As long as he kept busy, he wasn't so nervous. The constant touches - a flipper sliding between his legs, an antenna poking down his top to prod at his nipple - kept him in a state of exhilarated arousal. And it was going well! A hutt bragged to their companion about having First Order officials paying them protection while idly toying with Finn's balls. A scaly trader of a species Finn didn't recognise had Finn sit on his lap and shift his top up to point out his nipples to a curious companion, then spent a while stroking them while discussing the best routes to avoid cargo inspections. 

Finn had tried to stay still and soak up the information, but the hands and eyes on him made him squirm. The customer reached between them to adjust his clothes, and Finn felt a pair of cool, slick hemipenes between his legs, pressing his own cock from underneath. The customer didn't ask him to to anything with them, just kept playing with his nipples and discussing First Order patrol patterns. Eventually, he sent Finn back to Ackmena with payment to close their tab and a scaly kiss on the cheek. 

She smiled when she counted it. "You know, he's usually a rotten tipper. But not tonight." Finn couldn't help but grin. "Table seven," she said, handing him a plate of wriggling sand eels. "Wex are a regular, a little demanding but we've never had a problem with them." 

Table seven was occupied by a rowdy Fefze swarm. They had six beetle like bodies, all of which clicked excitedly as Finn set down the plate. A couple bodies snatched sand eels to munch on. 

"Stay," Wex buzzed with the body at the end of the table, while the one nearest to Finn flipped the loin cloth up and tucked it expertly into the metal at his waist. One forleg rasped up and down his cock. He gasped at the feel of chemoreceptive hairs tickling him there. 

Another body of the swarm grabbed a squirming sand eel and rubbed it against the head of Finn's cock, seasoning it with his precome. Finn whimpered and his knees shook. After a while, the swarm withdrew the eel and passed it to another body to eat. The swarm repeated the proceedure with each eel on the plate, sometimes having one body or another lean forward pinch a nipple in its mandibles and give a little tug, milking an extra spurt from his cock. 

Finn was keenly aware of the stares and occasional chuckles from other patrons as he whimpered under the fefze's stimulation. Eventually, only one eel was left on the plate. The body that had been stroking his cock grabbed it firmly in its pincers and pressed it gently, inexorably into Finn's anus. He yelped and, as soon as the fefze's limb withdrew, pressed his legs together, as if that would ease the sensation of it thrashing inside him. He leaned on the table, breath coming hin hitching little sobs as two bodies of the swarm returned to tugging his nipples. 

A spattering of applause broke out when he came. The fefze and the rest of the patrons seemed to lose interest after that, but he could still feel the eel moving inside him as he tottered, clothes still askew, back to the bar with the empty tray. 

Ackmena looked him up and down and he knew she, and anyone else who cared to look, had a clear view of his swollen nipples, the come on his belly, the weak twitching of his cock as the eel continued to wriggle inside him. "Go freshen up, honey. Take five before the midnight rush."


	8. Finn/Poe - Dirty Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn/Poe fluff, frottage, and a smut fic within a smut fic. The First Order may be evil, but they know their pornpraganda.

After the third heavy sigh, Poe couldn't help but laugh. He leaned over and kissed the frown lines on Finn's forehead. "You don't have to keep reading it, you know." 

"Mm."

"Do you still love me? Even though I have suspect taste in romance novels?" 

Finn rolled on his side to kiss him. "It's not that bad. It was just disappointing."

Poe clutched his heart in mock anguish and Finn smacked his arm lightly. "Not like that, I just thought contraband pornography would be more... more."

"It's not contraband."

With a groan, Finn flopped onto his back and threw an arm over his eyes. "Are you kidding? Wait, don't tell me, in the last ten pages we find out Senator Enitaplap is behind it all and he's trying to dissolve the Republic, and that's why he's so evil. Censors satisfied, zero effort required. Am I right? I'm right, aren't I?" 

"No." Poe rolled his eyes. "I think the Republic's got a lot more lenient obscenity regs than you're used to, buddy."

"Could use some harsher _boring_ regs," grumbled Finn.

"Okay, Mister Porn Snob," said Poe, rolling Finn on top of him, "what literary masterpieces are we missing out on?"

Propping himself up on his elbows, Finn grinned down at him. "Well, there was 'Seeds of Dissent.' A young officer gets seduced on a mission to a neutral planet. The local's kinda tepid about the Order, but instead of reporting the sedition the officer just brushes it off. But it turns out the local's part of a rebel cell and he's drugging him. And every night, while he's sleeping the rebels are all ravishing him." Finn added a wiggle of his hips on the word "ravishing."

"First, the egg-bearing members oviposit inside him until he's all stretched out, and then the sperm bearers fertilize them. Then, after a couple hours, after all the larvae hatch and crawl out of him, they clean him up and put him back to bed, just like nothing happened."

Poe hummed apprerciatively and canted his hips against Finn's. "And how does he escape their nefarious plot?" 

"Well, the cell leader is too evil for his own good. He starts messing with the officer's mind during the day, complaining about how loose he is and accusing him of sleeping around. Making him do degrading things to prove his loyalty, then calling him a slut for getting off on it."

He could feel how hard Finn was against his hip. He grinned. "How awful. What kind of degrading things?"

"Oh, all kinds of stuff. It's a long book. He makes him suck him off in front of the other rebels, makes him go on duty with a bottle inside him - it turns out it's got a secret recording device in it. So the rebels are back at their base listening in on secrets and talking about how the muscles inside him contract and what the little slut is getting turned on by, that kind of thing."

"Oh, the old sex bottle recording device. Classic rebel trick. They teach us that one in basic." Poe tried to guide Finn to thrust against him, but Finn, the huge tease, stayed maddeningly still. "So what happens next?" he panted. 

"Well, one day the rebel makes him keep a huge, vibrating device shaped like a bantha penis inside him." Poe's hips jerked and Finn moaned. "And he comes right in front of all the ranking officers on the ship. So there's an investigation into his morals." Finn shivered, rocking his hips Poe's. 

"The rebel he's been publically affiliated with breaks under interrogation. The rebel cell kept a bunch of holovids of things they did, and the inquisitor in charge of the case has to review them all. And he shows them all to the officer. For his own good." 

They were grinding against each other in earnest now. "How does he take it?" asked Poe.

"He cries a lot and begs to be executed. But he also comes in his pants. That's how corrupted the rebels have left him."

"So what you're saying is, you had high expectations for my rebel porn?"

With a grin, Finn leaned forward to nip his earlobe. "Uh-huh. I was hoping you would _ruin_ me."

Poe couldn't help himself, he thrust up hard, only to find his hips pinned to the bed by Finn's hands.

"Do you want me to finish the story or not?" Finn's voice was mischevious but Poe could feel drops of Finn's sweat on his chest. 

"Come on," he panted, "what next?" 

"He falls in love with the inquisitor, who takes him to bed out of pity." Finn bit back a whimper. Poe could feel his arms trembling. "He's got alien piercings all over and his ass still won't close at all, the inquisitor can't get off on his obscenely mutilated body. And he's been trained to need all the things the rebel leader would do to him."

"Finn, fuck. Fuck." Finn was still holding their hips apart. "Stop teasing, I can't take it."

Finn lowered himself flush against Poe and wrapped his arms around him. "The officer goes to re-education and comes back all clean and unspoiled. The inquisitor falls for him and teaches him to make love right. The end." He punctuated "the end" with sharp thrusts of his hips and Poe groaned.

"And you had censors?" he panted. "How'd that make the cut?"

Finn grinned at him. "It's a cautionary tale. And it has-" he broke off, gasping, Poe rolled his hips against him. "It has literary value. As an allegory."

"For _what_?" They were rutting against each other in earnest now, Poe clinging to the back of Finn's neck.

"Open-mindedness."

They were still laughing when they came, Poe first, thrusting up against Finn, and Finn not long after, stroking himself while Poe kissed his neck between chuckles. 

"Want to go wash up?" Poe rubbed Finn's sides fondly.

"Sure." Finn rolled off the bed and offered him a hand up. They shuffled towards the fresher together. 

"You got any stories about dastardly rebels in the shower?"

"Mmmm, well there was this _one_...."


	9. FN-2187's thinly veiled self insert / monsers and rebel scum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Order's pornpraganda and the fanfic thereof, with approval through the proper channels, of course!

"Open your legs, and don't look like that. He's sentient. More or less."

Nelo trembled in disgust and fear and - to his shame - something more. The hairy, hulking beast before him had the largest member he'd ever seen. "Please, Galtu. Don't make me. I only want _you_ , please, I'll do anything if it's only with you."

Galtu sneered at him. "You've given it up to bigger cocks behind my back. If I wanted to get off in you now I'd have to stick a fist in you and jack myself off." Nelo sobbed. He had no memory of it, he would never betray Galtu, but it had to be true. The evidence was right there between his legs. Galtu's voice turned gentle, "Nelo, I can still love a slut like you. Just be _my_ slut." He kissed Nelo's tears away. "Come on, sweetheart, open for me. Take his cock for me."

Trembling, Nelo spread his legs for the creature.

FN-2187 muffled his whimper against the back of his hand. Poor Nelo. He reached down between his legs and gave his cock a quick stroke. He didn't want to come yet, he wanted to wait something big was inside Nelo. Maybe this monster's cock. 

The creature stepped forward and, with a feral growl, bent to lick at Nelo's most delicate place. Nelo remembered when Galtu had licked him there their first time, so gentle, slowly easing the tight ring of muscle open. There was no need for that now. The creature's long tongue squelched into his gaping hole, meeting no resistance. 

Nelo sobbed, even as his body betrayed him and the tongue laving over his prostate brought him to painful hardness.

"Shhh," Galtu stroked his hair, "there's no need to cry." He ran a finger over the tip of Nelo's dripping cock. "Not when he's making you feel so good."

The beeping of his communicator was drowned by Nelo's wail of orgasm. He didn't even realize he was recieving a call, until Galtu held the device to his ear. "Nelo Quin, recieving." He tried to keep his voice normal, even as the creatures tongue continued to batter his oversensitive insides.

It was his CO. "Proceed to base immediately, Quin."

"Yes, Sir. All hail the supreme leader." It was as if the words gave him the strength he had been lacking to push the creature off him and close his legs. "I have duty, Galtu. You have to go."

Galtu kissed him on the forehead. "Of course you do. Thank you, my love, you've helped me so much today." He clasped Nelo's hands in his and squeezed. "Tonight, darling. Just the two of us. I'll make it up to you." 

Nelo wiped his tears away and dressed in his uniform. He still felt too dirty to wear it.

FN-2187 sighed. That was good and all, but... he closed the reader and his media consumption stats page which, he was proud to note, was full of automated "Loyal Reader!" and "Keep On Keeping Informed!" messages and approving comments from his CO. He opened the educational materials terminal and began to type an application to produce auxilliary content.

This story takes place during _Seeds of Dissent_ right after Galtu is about to offer Nelo to the monster, but Nelo is saved by his duty to the First Order. Insidious rebel scum like Galtu don't just give up, so it would be realistic to show him diverting his monster's attention to another, even more vulnarable member of the First Order - a Stormtrooper who made the deadly mistake of engaging in unauthorized individual conversation with Galtu and has become his captive, and the outlet for his most extreme depravities. The devastating consequences of accepting a victory at face value and failing to defend on all fronts will be illustrated in this supplementaty story.

Hux read the application with some interest. He didn't often enjoy Censor duty, he found the deluge of Stormtrooper-centric stories boring. Why should they have the bulk of auxilliary educational material directed at them when the only message they needed was to do as they were told?

Still, he appreciated anyone submitting a _Seeds of Dissent_ supplement, it was an underrated classic. And he appreciated nearly as much anyone who put a little effort of tactical thought into their application, most of the dreck was predicated purely on loyalty - probably as a consequence of being written by Stormtroopers. This, though, smacked of an officer's work. Besides, the premise had potential for an... impactful exploration of the consequences.

Application approved to submit auxilliary educational materials for approval.

FN-2187 beamed in pride. He'd never been approved faster. He adjusted himself in his uniform pants and began to type.

Galtu turned to the creature with a simpering expression. "Now, now, I promise. I can still fulfill my end of our bargain, old friend, I would never cheat you. Follow me."

He led the creature to the secret sub-sub-sub-basement of the base. The pitiful thing lying, unchained, on the table whimpered and curled around its swollen belly.

"Galtu, it hurts."

"I know, pet." He stroked his pet's dark curls, turned its face gently in his hands. That had been how he'd seduced his little Stormtrooper in the first place. Pretty little UM-8932 liked the attention he got from men when his helmet was off. He liked the way they looked at his smile, and his eyes. Galtu knew how to work with a little flirt like him. "There's my darling," he cooed, kissing UM-8932's exposed forehead, "there's no one but you who can help me like this, just you. You're my very best breeder, my own special favorite."

UM-8932's face shone with love, even as a pained whimper forced its way out of him.

"Now, we need to take these eggs out of you to make room for a friend of mine. No one can please him like you can, sweetheart, your body is so special." That much wasn't a lie. Galtu had seen to that. He reached out and tugged one of his pet's nipples, permanently stretched by the weights he hung from them. 

His pet's eyes were full of fear and eagerness in equal measure. "Anything," he breathed, "anything, but they're not ready to hatch yet."

"We have an incubator. You just push them out for me, my only, get yourself nice and empty."

Galtu watched in growing arousal has his pet strained to push forth the oversized eggs. The creature beside him groweled in lust as UM-8932's hole began to dialate and the bumpy, green surface of a near-fully developed egg was revealed. He rubbed his pet's belly, trailed fingers around the rim of his straining hole. "There, so good for me. You've never felt this, have you. You always wait for them to hatch out first and leave when they want." He kissed his pet's lips. "My good little breeding sleeve." 

As soon as the widest part forced its way past the rim of UM-8932's abused hole, it shot out. Galtu caught it and tutted. "Be careful, sweet, it could have shattered." His pet whimpered, contrite. "Shh, you'll do better on the next one. Just let it stretch you."

The egg's varied in size, from fist size eggs that plopped out without any effort on his pet's part to eggs the size of a Jawa's head, that left UM-8932 straining and crying with effort. It was probably for the best, Galtu considered. There was a slim chance his pet might even survive the fucking that awaited it.

At last, he could no longer see the shapes on his pet's abdomen. "Are you empty?" 

UM-8932 shook his head, biting his lip. He could still be shy, even like this. "There's one." Galtu didn't have the patience to wait for the slut's ruined muscles to do their work, so he smeared his arm to the elbow with lubricant. It took no effort to force his hand inside. He didn't have to go so far before he felt the egg. 

"There, sweetheart," he cooed, fucking the egg in and out of UM-8932's sloppy hole. His pet, always so responsive to his attention, mewled and canted his hips to give Galtu better access. The little slut was dripping for it in no time. "Are you ready for my friend? I want to see him fuck you, my special darling, do you want him to fuck you? You'll be the only human to take a cock from one of his kind. The only special one."

"Yes, yes," chanted the broken Stormtrooper, lust glazed eyes turning to the monster. "Fuck me, please. Make me special."

With a roar, the monster surged forwards. Its slimy cock caught against the sagging rim of UM-8932's hole. The round, bulbous head was almost the size of a human head. Certainly, the shaft was as big around as Galtu's own, muscular neck. It was a testament to how thoroughly Galtu had ruined his toy that the creature managed to breach him without any tearing.

"How does it feel, my one?" Galtu's cock twitched at the sight. 

His pet's only repy was a broken, desperate noise as he writhed. He came when the monster pressed forward slightly, dragging the widest part of it's cock over his prostate. Galtu was doubly grateful for his surveilance cameras when the pressure on UM-8932's bladder caused the Stormtrooper, with a humiliated sob, to release a weak spray of piss. If his pet died like this, the records would still be a great morale boost for the rebel forces. Holos of pretty little Stormtroopers being fucked to death always were.

The growling creature surged forwards a few more inches and bent to lick its victim's mutilated nipples. "You see," said Galtu, as UM-8932's cock twitched under the continued assault of sensations, "he likes how sexy I made you. Do you feel sexy, all full of his cock?"

"Yes, oh yes." UM-8932 tried to wrap his legs around the beast, but he could only get his ankles behind its hips to urge it forward. There was still too much cock left.

Well, Galtu thought with a wry grin, the little tease's flirting always has gotten him into trouble. The monster roared and thrust the remainder of its cock into UM-8932, recieving only a weak little noise as it fucked the breath out of him. It drove in and out of him with wild, bestial force and, to Galtu's amusement, the Stormtrooper's cock spurted a little on every thrust. He could see the bulge in his pet's belly when the monster thrust deep and, as it began to lengthen its strokes, he saw his pet's ever widening hole quivering on empty air when the huge head popped out of him, before stretching with a wet noise as it plowed back in.

Then the monster thrust deep and stayed there, growling. His little pet sobbed and came and pissed all over himself again, and for a moment Galtu didn't understand why. It had taken the creature this deep before.

"Galtu," came the tiny, frightened voice of his pet, "it's too much." Then UM-8932 returned to terrified sobs. "I want to go home. I want to serve the First Order. I don't-" 

Galtu stopped his pet's words with a kiss. It wasn't the first time this had happened, the little Stormtrooper had a core of loyalty that all his perversions couldn't penetrate. "Shh, shh, my love, my special love, stay with me," he coaxed, pulling at his pet's stretched nipples. That and the monster's cock in him should remind the stupid slut that he was too wrecked, too dirty, to ever go home. He looked down and saw his pet's belly was beginning to swell. The creature was pumping its come into him. "You're so lucky, sweet, he's coming just from fucking your hole. When's the last time anyone was ever able to do that? Say thank you, darling."

He looked into UM-8932's dark brown eyes, afraid to see them blazing with defiance. But the spark had gone out. "Thank you," echoed the broken Stormtrooper. "Thank you for putting your knot in me." His body jerked and he came again, crying out.

Galtu had forgotten this species had knots. He leaned over, curious to see what it was doing to his toy. He'd never seen a hole stretched so wide on a living human. UM-8932 would never be the same.

His pet's breathing was coming in frightened gasps again and he retched, vomiting the monster's come onto his own chest. The creture licked it off, suckling at his mutilated nipples as if they would produce more, biting when they didn't. UM-8932 heaved again and the creature resumed bathing him with its tongue.

It was getting bored inside him, Galtu could see. It tried to tug its knot out, but even after an inch, Galtu could see the slick, pink sheen of his pet's insides being dragged out with it. He gave the monster a gentle prod and it snapped its hips forwards with a disgruntled growl.

"Our guest is getting bored," he told his barely conscious pet. "Show him a nice time. Play with your nipples, he likes them." UM-8932's feeble attempts to stretch and twist his nipples for the beast's amusement were met with apathy, so Galtu laid his hands on his pet's distended belly and rubbed the creature's cock. 

That kept it engaged until its knot went down a little. It was still the size of a Stormtrooper's helmet when the creature yanked it out, Galtu noticed with amusement. Perhaps an idea for another day.

UM-8932 lay boneless on the table, come flowing out of his wide open hole to splatter on the floor. Galtu concluded his business with the creature, then turned to his pet. "No human fucked by one of his species has ever survived before," he told the shivering Stormtrooper, cupping his cheek in his hand, "Until you." UM-8932 gave a happy little moan and nuzzled against his hand. "You're very special. One of a kind. I have so very many plans for you."

Hux jerked himself furiously. It was rare for him to have to relieve himself during a routine censorship assignment, but this was something special. Definitely the work of an officer, probably a high-ranking one, to have such keen observations of the psyche of a common Stormtrooper. It could even be someone he knew.

After orgasm, he wiped himself clean and returned his attention to the application.

Auxilliary educational materials approved with commendation. Await further requests for further supplementary materials covering issues of concern in syllabus (to be supplied).

FN-2178 clapped his hands over his mouth to stifle a shout of joy. Someone in the propaganda department wanted _more._ More of his writing. He flopped back in his bunk, daydreaming over what his mysterious patron would request.


	10. Leia/Rey/Doppleganger Leia - Sex Pollen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The further adventures of Leia and Rey on the planet of gratuitous sex hazards.

The thing with her face had Rey by the hair. For a second, Leia wondered why Rey wasn't fighting - she had size and weight on her side - then she smelled it. She was soaking wet before she could get her filtration mask on and her head was spinning, but she knew where she was and she knew what was happening. 

Leia struggled to her feet and tottered towards Rey and the creature. Its too-long fingers were playing at her ass. Rey looked between them, brow furrowing. "General?" 

"That's not me," the thing cooed. "It's an imposter. But you're not fooled, are you? It couldn't make you feel this way, could it?" Two dripping fingers slid into Rey's ass and she whimpered, bucking back against it. 

"Rey." Leia took a hesitant step closer. "Rey, it's me, I-" 

Too close. Her niece's strong grip closed around her throat. She struggled to draw breath, tried to pry Rey's hands off, but it was no good. It would be easy for Rey to kill her this way. She had to get through to her somehow, even under the influence of the creature's pheromones. 

_It couldn't make you feel this way, could it?_

She groped forward blindly until she made contact with Rey's bare belly, then slid her hand down. She found her neice's clit and rubbed, maybe too roughly in her panic, but Rey squealed and dropped her. Even as she leaned against Rey's thigh, gasping for air, she kept rubbing, slicking her fingers up with Rey's juices. 

When her head stopped spinning and her vision has cleared, the thing behind Rey had added a third finger to her ass and was cooing in her ear. Leia wasted no time in slipping three fingers into her niece's dripping pussy. 

"Rey, you remember this?" She fucked her gently, trying not to rush in her fear. "This is me, Rey." 

Rey moaned, "More," and she added another finger. So did the thing wearing her face, grinning over Rey's shoulder at her. Its hands were wrong - longer, but more slender, Leia noticed, and oozing a thick slime. It wasn't hard for the thing to slide its hand all the way into Rey's ass. 

"I'm so deep inside you, Rey," it crooned, "you don't need that other one." 

It wasn't as easy as she would have liked to ease her fist into Rey's hot, wet cunt. She would have taken her time, made sure not to hurt her. Leia could feel the thing's fist moving in Rey, deeper and quicker than she could go. She rubbed Rey's clit with her thumb, traced a finger around her stretched lips, and hoped she would be able to turn the tides. 

"Do it like before," Rey whimpered, hips bucking, "please, General." 

This was her chance. There was no time to worry about her niece's poor, pretty pussy. She drew her fist out, keeping it closed to stretch Rey wide in preparation. "Just like before," she promised, pressing her palms together and sliding her middle fingers into Rey. "You're mine, Rey, not hers. Feel me?" 

Rey wailed as Leia's hands entered her and hooked her legs around Leia's back, urging her forwards. She coukd feel the creature fisting Rey's ass pushing deeper, thrusting faster. She laced her fingers together fucked her neice with rough little jabs, rasping the hard surface of the filtration mask against her clit and not letting up when Rey screamed and squirted on her chin. 

"General." Rey's voice was stronger this time. "General, move back." 

With an obscene squelch, Leia pulled her interlocked hands from her niece's ruined cunt and stepped back, panting. Rey colied an arm around the creature's head and dropped to the ground, driving the creature's chin into her shoulder. It screeched and scampered back. Leia could see Rey flinch as it yanked its fist out of her. By the time it was out of sight, it didn't look humanoid anymore. 

Rey knelt, panting, with Leia at her side. "General, I'm sorry." 

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Leia told her, pulling off the mask to look her niece in the eye. "Nothing." 

When Rey leaned forward to kiss her, she couldn't manage to do the right thing and pull away. 


	11. Hulk/Finn, crossover monster noncon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossover monster noncon with crying, watersports, defloration, and very laconic slut shaming! And all in one convenient package - it's a bargain!

"Bruce?" Finn called. Something wasn't right with their mysterious passenger. BB-8 had rolled up to the bridge beeping and even without anyone around to translate he could tell the little droid was distressed. "Everything okay?"

They'd found him alone on a tiny but dense little asteroid, just massive enough to hold down a breathable atmosphere. He'd come with them as if in a daze and he wouldn't talk about how he ended up there. He was sad and quiet, but he'd always been kind. 

"Bruce, if you can't answer, I'm coming in." No answer. Finn overrided the door to his quarters and stepped inside. Everything was smashed. There were dents in the walls, even. And Bruce-

The huge, green alien grabbed him by the waist and lifted without any visible effort. "Pretty."

"Hey, big fella, easy," he tried to keep the fear out of his voice, to keep it calm and calming. "It's okay. Everything's okay."

"Hulk want." A big green finger hooked into his shirt and ripped, then did the same with his pants. Finn's breath hitched as its tongue, huge and preternaturally strong, began to explore him. Finn didn't think he was going to be eaten, not if the huge, green cock he could see swelling to monstrous proportions was anything to go by, but it might kill him anyways just by accident. So he didn't struggle when the tongue lapped behind his balls, he opened his legs wide and hoped it would put that in him first. 

It growled when he spread his legs for it, the vibrations rumbling against his sack. "Hulk not first."

"You are!" he insisted, terrified tears stinging the corner of his eyes. _Please don't decide to get rough. Please, I don't want to die._

It held him by his split thighs, gripping too tight and hurting him, but Finn didn't dare make a peep. It seemed to inspect him then, eyes roaming over him. He tried to clench tight, in a wild hope that maybe that would make him look more virginal. He'd never _been_ fucked before, he didn't know how to make himself look like he hadn't.

Its tongue finally slid back past his balls, making him whimper and twitch as it dragged over his perineum, and finally probing around his hole before forcing itself inside. Was it tasting for traces of other genetic material? If it was, what if some officer had taken advantage some time he was unconscious? That was possible, likely even. Could this thing detect such an old violation? Would it fuck him to death for that?

Finn shivered, struggling not to cry with fear. He didn't want this thing getting worked up any more than it was. He had to keep things calm. But, oh, it was hard, with that slimy tongue fucking him deeper than his fingers could ever reach, pulling back to lick hard over his prostate. The sloppy, spit-dripping stimulation made him feel filthy. Its tongue inside him was forcing him to hardness and, even stronger than the shame, he felt terror at how it would react to the change in his body. 

Finally the tongue slid out of him. It replaced it almost immediately with a curious finger, bigger than any cock he'd ever seen in the barracks fresher. It lifted him up, sitting him on his palm with that finger inside him and held him aloft, looking at him curiously. Its eyes were on his dripping cock. The finger crooked inside him, a tiny motion but hard, pressing against his prostate with a force that made him see stars.

"Finn want."

"Yes," he lied, blinking his tears back. "Yes, just be gentle. Will you be gentle with me?"

"Hulk gentle," it agreed, even as it began to bend and unbend the finger inside him, jerking him back and forth like a ragdoll. It was going to make him come like this, Finn thought, and he shoud try to let it, to relax his muscles for its cock. With a dry, hitching sob, Finn closed his eyes and let the feel of the monster throwing him back and forth by his insides bring him off.

It grabbed his waist with its other hand and yanked him unceremoniously off its finger before bringing him down to sit on his cock. It wasn't pressing yet, just lining the tip up with Finn's hole and forcing him to feel it there, the thing that might kill him. He could 't tell exactly how big it was but it felt so wide. If the size of it broke his pelvic bone or dislocated his legs, he was going to die of shock. If it perforated his intestines, that was another way he might die in agony. He found himself hiding his face against its chest as he sobbed. _Don't let it see, keep it calm._ He carressed its chest with his hand like he was stroking a skittish bantha. 

"Gentle," he reminded, voice thick with crying. "I can make it nice if you're gentle."

He thought it even _was_ trying to be gentle, as it pushed into him so slowly. He clung to it and bit down on his own hand to stifle a scream. It felt like he was being hollowed out into a pleasure toy for this alien cock. It forced its way past his bladder and Finn felt the hot, humiliating dribble of piss from his soft cock. The monster's cock seemed to go on forever, Finn felt like it must be about to reach his throat. It was so big, he could feel it bulging out his belly, distending him father than even the largest enema they'd made him take in the First Order.

Finally, he could feel himself sitting on the monster's hips. It sniffed at him and his chest clenched in terror again. _Don't be angry, don't hurt me_. The hot, wet rush inside him was such a relief it almost eclipsed the shame. Almost.

The monster yanked all the way out of him, its piss pouring out as his hole twitched weakly on empty air. The force of it made Finn gasp and, while he was still reeling, it shoved back in. Its huge, heavy balls slapping against his ass shoud have hurt, but all Finn could focus on was the shock of penetration, filling him so deep he felt like his body was nothing but a sheath stretched around its cock. He'd come a little, soft cock spurting as that huge cockhead slammed past his prostate, but he'd barely registered even pleasure. 

"Don't," he whimpered.

"Hulk want."

"I'll make it nice," he promised. He didn't know how, he couldn't make the muscles of his hole clench in any more than a weak flutter. He wondered, if he lived, if his body would ever go back to normal. _Oh, Poe, I wanted-_

Its growl was growing impatient. Frightened and desperate, Finn brough his hands to his swollen belly. He could feel the monster's cock under the skin and muscle, stretching him thin. Could it feel him? He slid his hands tentatively and its growl became a purr. 

"Finn nice."

"Yes," Finn agreed, trying to ignore how jerking the alien cock through his own flesh made him feel. _Dirty. Used. Like a toy with no say in how it got played with - again._ "See? Just stay still and let me." Trying to ignore the precome beading at the head of his cock.

There was no physical pleasure in stroking its cock through his guts, aside from what came with the enormous penetration. But that was enough. Oh, the stretch was intense. And the thought of what he was doing - he didn't want this to make him come. It made him sick even as it made his traitor body hot. 

"Make hole nice."

"What?" The word slipped out before he could stop it. "I can't-" _you ruined me_ "I don't know how to - you like this, right?" He sped his hands up, jerking it more vigorously. "See," he panted, trying to coo, "you like this."

"Make hole nice." And now there was an impatiend growl growing behind its words. If he didn't satisfy it, it would entertain itself and Finn would die on its cock. Who would find what was left? Rey? Poe?

 _Stop it._ "Okay," he soothed, voice trembling, "okay, I will. I'll make it so nice just, just stay still for me. Very still."

He didn't know if it would really make his hole any nicer, but he could only thing of one thing to try. He brought one hand down to his cock, trying to stroke himself. It hurt so much, the soft, overstimulated flesh protesting even the softest touch. But maybe pain would make him desirable too?

"Bad," barked the monster. Apparently not. It shook him, probably gently in its mind but it still made him whip back and forth and its cock wrenched back and forth inside him, jolting the huge shaft against his prostate. The cry he tried to stifle was mostly shameful pleasure and the creature stroked a finger up his spine. "Good."

"Gentle," he soothed, bringing a shaky hand, the one that wasn't busy stroking the huge cock deforming his stomach, up to play with his nipples. He knew he could bring himself off this way, had done it before without a monstrous alien stuffing him so full he felt the pleasure of it even sitting still. His body tensed at the pleasure as he pinched and pulled one nipple, firm but not rough, and he closed his eyes, trying to imagine the cock inside him was someone he wanted. Poe - no, not Poe, it was too big to be a human. Chewie. Yes.

Chewie would be sweet with him. He would have helped Finn open himself slowly, praising his body in words Finn didn't understand. But if Han were here - Finn pushed the ache in his heart away, this was his fantasy and things would be right there - Han would translate for him.

"He says you're the prettiest human he's ever seen, kid. Frankly, I'm a little insulted." Han winked at him. Then he leaned close. "But he's not wrong." He'd kiss Finn then. He'd be the one playing with Finn's nipples. "Chewie thinks your tits are just as cute as I do. Can you come just from this?" Finn gave his other nipple a playful tweak like Han would. Just a little too hard, but meant with affection.

"Yes," panted Finn, aloud. The huge cock - _Chewie's_ huge cock, there was no monster forcing him to come or die - rocked inside him encouragingly, the stretch and press of it almost enough. Finn plucked at his nipples in place of Han's skillful fingers. 

"You're a treasure, kiddo, a real keeper." They'd both kiss him, the two of them together. Finn stroked his lips with his fingers, kissing softly, and shuddered in orgasm.

He was sobbing openly before his cock even stopped dribbling out its weak stream of come. Either the shuddery waves inside him woud make it come or it would fuck him to shreds now. He'd either find Chewie's arms or Han's for comfort.

The thick gush of come inside him made him sob harder in humiliated relief. It stayed inside him until it was done and the liquid stretch was agony, then it plucked him off its cock and tossed him aside, leaving him curled in a heap and gasping at the sudden emptiness.

Finn stayed there, trying to be small and uninteresting. It would get bored, wander off and he would contact the others, warn them. _Or,_ he thought, bleakly, _it'll take a little rest and then want me again._ He tried to muffle his crying with his hands. _Forget me, forget me, please don't notice me_.

"Finn?" Bruce's voice was shaky, nauseated. Had he been hiding? Had he seen- "Oh god. Finn. Did something happen?" 

Finn lifted his eyes and for some reason, it didn't make any sense, for some reason the sight of Bruce approaching to kneel in front of him had him scrambling back to press further into the corner. The motion made more of the beast's come squelch out of him. Sitting like this, Bruce probably had a view of whatever loose, gaping mess the creature had left of his hole. Face burning, Finn squeezed his legs together and brought his hands down to cover himself. Then his swimming mind realized that there was something he needed to do a lot more vital than feebly trying to protect his ruined modesty.

"Bruce, be careful, call for help," he croaked, looking into Bruce's horrified eyes. "There's a monster."


	12. Assorted Finn xeno shorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like a box of chocolates! But with aliens. One of them was even sweet.

Finn swallowed around the ovipositor in his throat, looking up at the big priapulin with pleading eyes, hoping she would pull out before depositing her brood. So long as she didn't leave his stomach bulging with eggs, Poe might never know about this. He'd pay for their passage and Poe would never have to know.

Behind him, her copilot shoved his tendrils deeper into Finn and he moaned, feeling the bulging spermpacket pressed inside him and coaxed deeper by the wandering tentacles.

* * *

They hadn't counted on the package landing so close to a volcanic vent, but Finn had managed to retrieve it and get away without any trouble from the local fauna. The methane seas of Elgar 4 were no place for a vacation, no matter how sophisticated the Resistance's skinsuit tech was.

As he swam, a glitter of bioluminescence caught his eye. He turned, light shining towards it, and saw a huge, soft-bodied creature flapping his way, swirling its colorful frills. He watched, mesmerised by the dancing light, until he saw a ripple and, too quick to react, felt the stinging pain in his thigh.

His suit sealed itself around the little spine, preventing a fatal pressurization, but he felt as though heat were radiating from the dart, sensitizing his skin, making blood rush to his cock and nipples. He knew now what the creature wanted, and he wanted it too. Anything it could do to him through his suit, any way it could fuck him, he wanted it. 

It swam closer and wrapped itself around him, pressing almost experimentally on his body. He spread his legs and wriggled when it explored between them, hoping to encourage it. It pressed more firmly, stetching the suit against him as it probed around his genitals, then pressed shallowly into his hole.

* * *

Finn forced himself to look away from Poe's horrified gaze and hoped that Poe would do the same for him. Please don't watch. Don't watch what I have to do. He reached out to stroke the reptoid's cloaca, coaxing out its dripping hemipenes. Its claw didn't leave his throat, but it wasn't cutting him yet. Lifting his hips, he stroked the creature's hemipenes with one hand while he struggled to shove his pants down with the other. 

The thought of Poe seeing this made his cock throb shamefully. He guided the creature's hemipenes between his legs, lining them up to push into him together. It shoved inside of him with one brutal thruse and he bit his lip to stifle a cry. If Poe thought he was hurt, he'd look. He'd see Finn being double stuffed with reptoid cock and he'd see the way Finn's body was responding to it.

* * *

Finn grinned up at his rescuer, heart still pounding. He wasn't sure the big guy understood the expression, what with not really having a face, so he patted a gelatinous tentacle gently. They were safe, for now.

"Thanks. They said your name's Yulg'th, right?"

Yulg'th made what he thought was an assenting gurgle and dipped two eye stalks to flank his face. That was probably polite. If he had prehensile eyestalks, he was pretty sure that would be a friendly thing to do. 

"I'm Finn." 

One tentacle rose to lightly bump the tip of his nose. Once, then twice again, then three times. Finn couldn't help but laugh. After five more gentle nudges, he got it. He lifted a hand to tap seven times on the tentacle, then eleven more. Yulg'th responded with thirteen gooey bops.

Laying a hand on Yulg'th's mantle, Finn said, "Yeah, we're going to be just fine." Yulg'th burbled and draped a tendril over his head.

They made their way to town carefully, giving the First Order base a wide berth. Yulg'th knew the area best, but Finn was better at spotting signs of humanoid activity. They made a good team. The nights were cold, but they were both similarly temperatured endotherms so they snuggled up to sleep. Well, Finn slept. He wasn't sure really if Yulg'th did or not, but his betentacled buddy seemed to know that your average vertebrate needed regular naps.

Finally, they walked and slithered, respectively, thought the tree line and into view of the rainbow lights of the port. Yulg'th wrapped a tendril around Finn's waist and gave him a gentle squeeze.

"We made it, buddy." He leaned against Yulg'th's mantle. "I guess you've got your own business to get to. And I've gotta find a ship." He ran his fingers over the ridge of chemoreceptive suckers near the base of Yulg'th's eyestalks, like Yulg'th had showed him to do. "I'm going to miss you."

He felt a tug at his waist. "Okay, I'll follow you. It's not like I know where I'm going."

Yulg'th led them to a seedy establishment that seemed to be the local smugglers' bar. There weren't many species he recognized, but the big priapulin at the bar beckoned them over with several of her upper prolegs.

After fiddling with the translator strapped to her thorax, she said, "Don't get many bipeds around these parts. You with that bunch digging around in the woods?"

"Not me," said Finn, "I'm just trying to hitch a ride home." He smiled and hoped the charm would translate.

Yulg'th squelched and she made a clicking noise like a broken motor. "[Affable laughter]," said the automatic translator.

"Your sweetheart's a real cutie," she told Yulg'th, "what kind of currency you carrying? I'll do passenger runs if the price is right."

"I've got credits," Finn said, feeing his cheeks heat. Sweetheart? Feeing almost shy, he smiled at Yulg'th, who proceeded to regurgitate a pile of crystals onto the bar.

The priapulin swept them into her bag. "I'll take the credits too."


	13. Finn/tentacles, non con

The mission was dangerous, they'd all known that. What they hadn't bargained for was their planet-side contact going into rut. Trrrk had explained his dilemma as best he could, wild eyed and seed pouch gaping. It was all Finn could do to get him to give them his caving equipment and tracker, all reeking of pheromones, before he staggeded back to town to look for a compatible mate. 

They'd followed the signal to the cave mouth, where Trrk would have entered to retrieve the cached documents. Now they'd have to figure out another way. There weren't many options.

Finn looked from the hole to his team. It looked to be a vertical shaft, long enough they couldn't see the end with their lights. "I'm the only one who'll fit. It'll have to be me." 

No one argued with him. It was a simple fact. Finn harnessed up and handed the line to Chewie. "Just don't drop me," he said with a grin. Chewie made a scolding sound Finn didn't need the translator for and hugged him. "I'll be fine."

He didn't know that. If there were bends and he couldn't find a bigger opening to turn around in.... Finn forced the thought down as he began to climb face first down into the cave, holding himself by wedging his hands and feet on the walls and scootching down limb by limb. It was slow, scary going, but not as difficult as he'd feared, especially with Chewie taking some of his weight on the line.

He couldn't see far in front of him, even with his lights, all he could smell was the cloyung scent of Trrrk's pheromones, and all he could hear was his own breathing. Well... almost. Yes, if he stayed still for a moment, he could hear something else, very faintly, echoing up the shaft. Could it be running water?

Finn kept climbing, deeper and deeper. Now, he was sure he heard water. In a big, open space! He kept climbing and eventually started to see a faint glow of some organic phosphorescence up ahead. He was close! He moved carefully, not wanting to find the end of th shaft by falling out of it. He was sure Chewie could catch him, but it was better to keep control.

Finally, he reached the end of the shaft. The huge grotto beneath took his breath away. It was beautiful, phosphorescent fungi lighting the cave with a pale lavender glow and throwing rainbows off the bunches of crystals sprouting from the walls and floor. A small stream trickled through the cave. Finn touched his communicator. "Chewie, the shaft comes out in the ceiling of a big room. Can you lower me down?"

Chewie responded in the affirmative and let out line slowly until Finn reached the floor.

"It's big enough I can walk down here, I'm going to put a stake down and use an auxilliary line for navigation."

He unhooked from the line connecting him to the surface and hammered a stake into the ground, hooking a long, light cable to it that he could unspool and follow back. The tracker led him along the stream and, to Finn's relief, the walls stayed wide and the ceiling stayed high. His spool was nearly empty by the time he spotted the little cairn the tracker was leading him to and, beneath it, the data crystal they needed. He pocketed it and touched his communicator.

"Got it," he said, to his team's raucous celebration, "starting back now."

He reeled the cable back onto its spool as he went, relief flooding through him. He'd walk back, Chewie would pull him up, and they'd all be out of here. He didn't expect what awaited him in the grotto.

Pale, glowing tendrils groped out from every nook and cranny in the walls, all of them reaching towards him. They moved as he walked, tops following as if watching him. Creepy, but so far none of them could actually reach him. Finn pulled his datapad and it didn't take too long to make identify the strange fauna. 

Cave feelers. Detritovores, phew, one worry averted. Weird lifecycle. They piggybacked on other species' reproductive infrastructure and - and Finn smelled like a local in rut. That was why they were so interested, they wanted to make a few extra delosits in his seed-pouch. Well, too bad for them he wasn't built that way.And they couldn't reach him anyways to find out.

That was what he thought until he got to the stake in the ground and his original line. Looking up, he could see more of the cave feelers reaching down from the ceiling shaft he'd have to pass through. 

He clipped himself to the line and checked that the data crystal was secure. "Chewie, there's some nonsentient fauna that might make some trouble when you bring me up. I don't think it can hurt me, only get in the way. Just bring me up slow." 

As Chewie raised him slowly towards the shaft, Finn braced himself for the touch of the tentacles. They were cool, smooth, and soft. In other circumstances, it might have felt nice. 

They groped blindly over every inch of him, wriggling eagerly under his clothes wherever they could. He shivered as one slid over a nipple, forcing it to hardness with its cool press. More tentacles felt around his cock and balls and Finn fought back a moan. Between the narrow shaft and the crowded press of the feelers, he couldn't move his arms to push them away. 

When the first tentacle found his ass and pressed inside, Finn tried to focus on the steady lift of the line. Chewie was pulling him out of here. He'd be out soon. 

The feelers seemed to have some rudimentary communication, because as soon as one found its way inside there was more and more sliding in to join it. A single feeler wasn't wide, but as more of them entered him he could feel the stretch of them. The unwanted penetration, feelers jostling for position against his prostate, was starting to make him get hard. 

The tendrils feeling over his cock seemed to take an interest in it as it stirred and one found its way into his urethera. And another. And two more. The stretch as they slid down into his cock had him whimpering though clenched teeth, not wanting to open his mouth lest the feelers start exploring there too. 

All he could do was feel and wait, helpless as the feelers cralwed over him, groping inside and out. As he was pulled up and out of reach of some, dragged off them by the steady upwards pull of the line, more took their place, surging into him. It felt like the whole colony of cave feelers was fucking his ass and cock in slow, undulating waves. 

His balls felt heavy and swollen. The tendrils probing around inside his cock seemed to be secreting something, pouring it into him and filling him up. The ones in his ass were filling him too, he could feel it building up inside him, something thick and sticky, alomg with some kind of hard, waxy plug that they were building from deep inside him. 

As the feelers continued to fill and carress his insides, more of them fitting inside as they stretched his holes with their use, waves of spasming pleasure began to rack him. It was like he was coming over and over again, so overstimulated by the tendrils inside him that his body couldn't stop. When he wailed, they found his mouth immediately. 

By the time Chewie pulled him out of the hole, they had mostly finished with him. They'd stopped filling his balls eventually and the plug they'd built in his ass kept them from probing him there. They still slid over his skin, a maddening, teasing touch after all they'd done to him, until Chewie helped him stagger out of reach.


	14. Finnlo force fucking, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finnlo with inappropriate use of the force. Will there be more of this? Signs point to yes.

Kylo Ren huffed irritably as he waited for the arrival of Hux's prized accomplishment. Marksmanship unheard of in the Stormtrooper program and so on and so forth, the man had been insufferably smug since the latest round of tests. What Hux thought he'd accomplish by showing off this half-trained Stormtrooper prodigy to _him_ was another matter. He certainly wasn't going to be intimidated by this bureaucratic posturing. The Knights of Ren would never be replaced by Stormtroopers.

He was annoying himself by thinking about Hux's smug face when the door slid open and what could only be the famous FN-whatever stepped forward to stand in the circle in the center of the room, as per the orders Kylo had passed along. When the door closed behind him, the only light was the harsh spot illuminating this prodigy.

"Examine him however you like. You won't be disappointed in his skills," Hux had boasted. "You could even give him your secretive Knights' tests."

Kylo seethed at the jab at his sacred order, but he planned to take Hux up on the rest of his boastful offer.

"Undress," he commanded.

The little Stormtrooper flinched - and he was little, Hux must have some confidence in his close combat skills if he was sending this tiny thing to Kylo to be tested. "Sir?"

"You have your order."

FN-something-or-other obeyed and Kylo knew, the moment he removed his helmet, what skills he would be testing. He fantasized about needling Hux with it as he watched the Stormtrooper strip down. "I put him through the paces, Hux, and I must say, I'm disappointed. Very pretty, of course, beautiful, but he choked on me almost immediately. If you require relaxation I'm sure you can find better in any brothel."

The Stormtrooper _was_ beautiful, no mistaking that. Kylo's eyes wandered over his body, compact but toned in that way high-gravity worlders got. They must put this one in the high-G close combat training groups often, maybe to compensate for his height.

Kylo's eyes strayed between his legs. Whatever perverted reason Hux had for the cocktail of drugs he fed to his little charges (Kylo always tuned out his interminable progress report meetings), the small, forever soft cock between little FN's legs was certainly an aesthetically pleasing side-effect.

He found himself suddenly curious, with no reason not to indulge. He had this one for as long as he wanted. "Touch your body. The way you do for pleasure."

In any face but a Stormtrooper's, he would have thought he saw quick, subtle progression from curiosity to inspiration to excited calculation before the nervous little thing dropped his eyes and gave a shy, deferential glance through his lashes.

Trembling, little FN tugged his nipples to hardness before sliding one hand down his smooth belly to take his meager package in hand, squeezing and rubbing cock and balls together as he played with his nipples with the other hand.

It was a lovely picture. Kylo watched appreciatively at the clumsy allure with which he tugged his soft genitals. He could see the wet shine on FN's palm, either the little thing had no endurance whatsoever or he got off on being watched. 

"Do you ever penetrate yourself anally?"

"Yes, sir."

"Show me."

He took his hand off his soft, leaking little cock and sucked his fingers with a wet, sloppy sound that, if he didn't know better, Kylo might have mistaken for deliberate.

Setting his feet a little wider, he reached between his legs and gave a little moan. Wanting a better view, Kylo waved a hand and lifted one of the Stormtrooper's knees to his chest. Aside from a frightened little squeak, little FN knew better than to protest or to stop fingering himself.

He just had one inside, Kylo noticed with some disappointment. Working his prostate so he could squirt for Kylo's pleasure, but not stretching himself. Not simulating being fucked.

"Enough. Now kneel," commanded Kylo, letting the Stormtrooper's leg down and opening his robes. 

Pretty little FN slid his finger out of himself and knelt, eye to eye with Kylo's full-grown cock and balls.

"Have you used your mouth to pleasure your fellow Stormtroopers?"

"Yes, sir."

Kylo felt a dual thrum of disappointment and arousal. He'd wanted to take this innocent-looking beauty's virginity. But finding him well-used slut had s certain... appeal, as well. "How many?"

"I don't know, sir."

"Estimate. How many an average night?"

"Five."

"Do you enjoy it?"

"Yes, sir." And then, with another flash of what Kylo would have identified on Hux's face as self satisfied cunning, the little Stormtrooper committed a breach of protocol by continuing, "Not as much as with officers, though. Especially... especially the ones with penises, sir." His big, brown eyes darted shyly up at Kylo's face before fixing on his cock. 

It must look so big and hard to him, thought Kylo, suppressing a groan.

"Pleasure me," he commanded. The pretty little slut kneeling before him leaned forward eagerly and licked off the moisture gathering at his tip.

He shot immediately, coating little FN's surprised face in his seed. Humiliation burned in his chest. It wasn't his failing, the little slut had done something, some whore's trick to make him come like an untouched youngling. 

When the slut raised a hand to wipe his face, Kylo barked, "Leave it. Dress yourself."

Trembling slightly, the Stormtrooper obeyed. Good, thought Kylo, let him feel it and smell it on his face all day, what he did. Taking hold of his powers, Kylo slid tiny intrusions of Force into FN's anus, his urethra, even his nipples. Just large enough to be felt. The sense of them was a comfort to Kylo. The slut's body was his, not the other way around.

"Return to your duties. When you would normally report to the barracks, you will proceed to my quarters instead, is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." Kylo wished he could see FN's eyes. But he'd already set the Stormtrooper leaving, returning him to his duties.

Instead of calling him back, Kylo entered his mind with the same gentle probe. The stimulation had him painfully aroused, Kylo was pleased to note, and frightened. He slid the intrusions in and out, fucking the little slut at all points of penetration. Both the fear and arousal were mounting and Kylo relished it.

He felt the slut come in the middle of a marksmanship drill, missing a shot that Hux's golden boy never should. Kylo took some satisfaction in the humiliation little FN felt at that, and amusement at the relief. If he expected it to end, Kylo thought, he was quite mistaken.

Kylo allowed the intrusions inside of him to swell, still fucking him, stretching all his holes until just before the point of pain. The slut could take a lot in his ass.  
Kylo felt a jolt of arousal as he realized he was fucking him with a void the size of his fist. His other holes had been virgin, but Kylo would have them slack by tonight. He would finger fuck that soft little cock. He would get the tip of his tongue inside those sensitive nipples and teach the slut what it felt like to be forced to spill after just one lick. He'd do it over and over until the lesson sank in.

Kylo fucked him faster in his own arousal, wanting the thrill of feeling the little Stormtrooper orgasming on duty, in front of everyone. He induced lactation, liking the aesthetics of it and the way little FN would feel his shirt soaking through as well as his pants. He couldn't resist becoming a little more insistent in his stretching, pressing more often, careful not to hurt - he wanted the slut to remember being fucked by his power in front of everyone as pure pleasure. He wanted to ruin him for any duty but Kylo Ren's personal bedwarmer.

He wrung orgasm after orgasm out of the little Stormtrooper over the course of the marksmanship drill, leaving his humiliated little pet with a personal worst score.

Hux watched the training, Kylo knew, he had to see how poorly the specimen he'd sent to show off to Kylo this very morning had performed.

Kylo was not disappointed. Hux ordered the Stormtrooper back to his office. He relished the nervousness as little FN was ordered to remove his helmet. The dried come on his cheeks was no longer Kylo's shame, it was his. There was arousal as well as pain and shame when Hux slapped him across the face and ordered him to strip.

Kylo felt a surge of irrational jealousy at Hux's casual use of his Stormtrooper. But as the humiliated arousal of little FN grew, Kylo realized with deep satisfaction that he had more than marked his territory. There were invisible cones of force fucking open every one of the little slut's holes. Hux could see Kylo pounding his stretched and leaking nipples and cock. If he turned him around he'd see there was no pleasure for him to be had there, Kylo's penetration was larger than he could ever manage. He could jerk off inside and the only thing little FN would feel would be the splash of his come.


	15. Rey/Finn and First Order/Finn, fucking machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is picking up data from undercover Finn, who happens to be working undercover in more ways than one (hubba hubba).

The fancy restraining device she found him in made her blood run cold. She'd broken a couple down for parts, back when she found the wreck of a high-end floating brothel. She'd gotten some good scrounging off that ship. As a score, these things were great - extremely accurate local force field generators, highly stable pinpoint tractor beams, detachable hover holorecorders, all kinds of little goodies stashed in there. As a place to find someone you cared about, well, that depended on the circumstances.

These were not good circumstances.

She knelt beside him. "Finn?"

"Rey?" His voice was hoarse, his words were slurred, and when his eyes fluttered open they were unfocused. "Bad timing for a report."

"Well, it just turned into an emergency evac."

"Wait!"

"What are they going to do, court martial me? I'm getting you out of here, this wasn't the plan."

A light flickered on the machine and Finn whimpered, biting his lip. For his privacy, Rey tried to ignore what the indicator meant but she was too familiar with the circuitry. The tractor beams pulling his nipples away from his body had increased their force. They were on one of the preprogrammed cycles, alternating low pressure to maintain and high pressure to stretch

"Yes, it was." His eyes pointed at hers but didn't focus. "I didn't really work sanitation. But the rest was true," he insisted, "they _do_ talk in front of me, even now. They like- they like to show off. They both want me to think they're the most important man in the First Order, so they-" he broke off, whimpering. 

Rey kept her eyes on his, even as her peripheral vision insisted on telling her that the pinpoint force field cylinder, wherever it was, however _big_ it was, was vibrating erratically. Good for evading scanners, if you're a thief with something in that tube to hide. Good for making Finn whimper.

"Finn, I can get you home." Her voice cracked as she said it, mostly in worry but, shamefully, for other reasons as well. Reasons she'd never admit. Not to Finn, not to anyone.

He shook his head. "I'm okay. And this is important. I've got- I've got a data crystal. In one of the piercings on- um-" Even suspended in this depraved machine, fucked in front of her, he looked so sweetly shy.

"Okay." She glanced down, trying to keep her gaze professional. The piercings on his nipples were songsteel studs - gorgeous work, worth a fortune on the black market. Thinking like a desert scrounger was better than thinking of how far they were stretched, what Finn must be feeling and what he'd feel like to be touched and played with there.

She turned her glance lower. There was a crystal in his naval - she wouldn't have been able to ID it on Jakku but she could now and it made her feel a little better about this whole situation. It was an honest-to-goodness Qixoni crystal, Kylo Ren really must be smitten. 

She looked lower, to the tidy ladder of piecings decorating Finn's genitals. They ran in a color gradient, from the ur-diamonds at his perineum to a pair of blood-red Rol Stones near the tip. 

"How low?" she whispered, but as she saw, with horror and an awful, monstrous twinge between her legs, the flash of indicator lights she knew she wouldn't get an answer. The force field inside Finn snapped into motion, sudden and implacable. At the apex of its thrusts, Rey could see the obscene sparkle of the Qixoni crystal catching the light as Finn's belly bulged. 

Finn couldn't tell her which crystal, he could only wail and arch in the grip of the machine. A weak spurt of come dribbled down his still hard cock. 

"It's okay," she soothed meaninglessly, bringing her shaking fingers to the base of his sack, probing the crystals there and trying to ignore Finn's hot, slick skin and soft, needy whimpers.

She worked her way up slowly, checking crystal after crystal and knowing her mechanic's hands were learning Finn's body whether she meant them to or not. She wouldn't forget the sensitive places on his scrotum that made him come so hard a little hit her on the cheek, or which piercings made him sob and tilt his hips to press against her fingers, any more than she'd forget how to release the data crystal when she finally found it. It was on the left side just above his frenulum and by that time her fingers were slippery with Finn's come.

It'd be hidden by his foreskin when he was soft, she thought, that was clever. As she replaced the crystal with an empty one and watched it darken to the right shade of pink, she couldn't help but think that is would also stimulate him when he was soft, foreskin rubbing against the crystal she'd placed there and moving the piercing, a constant reminder of how she'd touched him. She shoved the thought away and checked that both crystals were secure.

"Finn, hey, you with me?"

He moaned. "I- oh, Rey." His drug-addled gaze met hers with a pleading look. "Kiss me?"

She kissed him, absurdly chastely the way his body was being used by the machine, but he still moaned for her. "I'm coming back for you, and I will get you out of here on any data drop if you say the word, okay?"

He nodded and she planted one more kiss on his forehead as she stood to go. "I'm coming back for you," she repeated. "I promise."


	16. Rey/Original Biker Ants, oviposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey makes a deal with a biker gang. Also, the biker gang is ants. Xeno shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody wanted a Rey gangbang, someone wanted more watersports, and someone wanted prostitution. This one's going out to all you guys! <3

The luxury barge was top of the line and packed with abandoned valuables, the best find she'd ever had. And it was deep desert. No one came out here but her and the Melittos. 

She could hear them roaring up on sandbikes now. Queen Preno was alright in her book - old school. Honorable. She never drove Rey off a find on neutral ground and never took more than thirty percent. Even shared water a time or two, with the unspoken understanding that Rey owed her. Rey just hoped she wouldn't decide to cash in now. 

Unfortunately, when Rey turned around, it wasn't Preno she saw at the lead of the approaching group. It was one of her punk daughters. 

Aphae swaggered up with a wiggle in her gaster and a gang of myrmitrices at her back. 

"Where's the Queen?" 

"You're looking at her." Aphae gave an arrogant flick of her antennae. Her mother wouldn't approve, Rey thought, waving them around in public like she's about to challenge everyone she meets for dominance. Flashy, new Queen posturing. "We swarmed. It was getting a little crowded in the family home. Looking for a new patch." 

"Anything I could do to persuade you to look somewhere else?" 

Even through the translator, Aphae's chuckle sounded smug. "Oh, I think maybe you can. See, I _like_ mammal girls. But none of the mammal girls in town seem to like me." 

Rey snorted at that, Aphae was on a lot of bad trick lists. She'd have to go half way around the planet to find a hooker who'd indulge her mammal fetish for any price. 

"You like me, don't you, sunbeam?" When old Preno called her that, it was endearing. But from Aphae's translator box, it was predatory. 

"Sure," Rey said casually, "I like anyone who respects my territory." 

"You have to go in the shade to take your clothes off, don't you? Or you get laying-workers." 

"Yes." She didn't let herself drop her eyes. She wasn't sure if Aphae would be able to sense it. 

"Then why don't we conduct business inside your wreck." 

" _My_ wreck?" 

"Provided you show me and my myrmitrices a good time. Be hospitable, sunbeam, throw us a party, and you can keep all this for yourself." 

Rey nodded, grimly satisfied, and led the gang into the wrecked barge. Yes, she believe could this was a deal Aphae would make. One night of fun for the find of a lifetime. This shortsighted, hedonist punk wouldn't be really dangerous until she burnt through everything her mother had given her in the colony split, then she'd be a terror. Rey intended to strip this place clean well before that day came. 

She tried not to think about her end of the bargain until they were all inside, in the cold glow of the barge's emergency lighting. 

"Undress," demanded Aphae. Several of her girls hummed behind her and Rey heard their translators murmuring things like "never had a human before" and "no exoskeleton at all, like you're feeling their insides." 

She stripped naked and stood in front of Aphae, a blush creeping up her chest. Aphae's hands moved to her face, feeling over her ears, her eyelids, her nose, her lips. 

"So many holes in you." Her fingers slid into Rey's mouth. Rey let her explore the alien surfaces of her teeth and tongue, choking only a little when they slid deeper. "I'm going to put eggs in every single one, sunbeam. Stuff you full like a deathwasp with a callow larva. Shame this is my first clutch, or I'd have sons to fertilize them." 

She pulled her fingers out of Rey's mouth and brought both hands to Rey's breasts, slapping them. "I like it when they jiggle," said Aphae, slapping again. "You like it too." Her chinous fingers darted out and pinched Rey's nipples. "The other ones didn't get hard for me here. Say you like it." 

"I like it," Rey echoed, burning with humiliation and unwilling arousal, fists clenched at her sides. Something in her traitor body did like it, the rough treatment, the myrmitrices' sensitive cilia smelling her get wet and feeling her breasts jiggle from across the room. 

Aphae slapped and squeezed her breasts a little more, tugging and twisting her nipples. Then her hands slid lower, chitin rasping over Rey's skin, stopping only to diddle her belly-button a little in their way between her legs. "I want you on your back," declared Aphae. Her rough hand cupped Rey's pussy and squeezed crudely. "I want to examine your sex holes before I put my eggs in." 

As Rey lay on the hard, metal floor, trembling, Aphae wiped her hand on her robes and asked, "Why is it wet?" 

Rey's legs shook as she forced herself to spread them. None of the whores Aphae had pestered had ever gotten wet for her? Not even before she got mean with them? "It- it happens when humans get- get aroused." She could hear the myrmitrices laughing at her. 

Aphae knelt between her legs and traced Rey's folds with her rough fingertips. Rey tried not to moan when as chitin scraped over her clit. 

"Spread them wider." 

Biting her lip, Rey obeyed. Aphae's fingers dipped into her. Guffaw echoing from her translator box, Aphae exclaimed to her myrmitrices, "It's the very expensive skin I told you about! At least today, I don't have to kill some mammal pimp for trying to swindle me. Come, come feel! This is what they charge for!" 

More groping fingers rubbed between her legs as a dozen Melitto warriors crowded around for a turn to feel her hymen, laughing at how wet she was and the obstruction of her mating channel. The ones waiting their turn occupied themselves with the rest of her body, fascinated by every vulnerable spot and opening. Several of them liked it when her breasts jiggled just as much as Aphae did, and amused themselves spanking them with their hard, chitinous hands. 

One of them brought a soaked hand from Rey's cunt to her mouth. "This is your chemoreceptor, yes?" she asked. 

"Yes," Rey mumbled around her fingers. 

"You taste how much you like it? There is a puddle under your sex hole." 

Another myrmitrix had decided to pinch her clit at the same time and Rey moaned, a shudder of shameful arousal ripping through her. 

Aphae's fingers joined those at her lips, pushing a capsule inside. "Swallow." When Rey glared up at her, she covered her mouth and pinched her nose shut. "Swallow," Aphae insisted. 

Rey swallowed. Aphae let her breathe. The myrmitrices fooling around between her legs moved on, smearing the rest of her with her own juices as they explored. Whatever Aphae'd made her take had her moaning at their touch, arching up to meet the slaps on her breasts, the incidental scrape on her nipples making her whimper. 

She felt the sharp sting of Aphae's ovipositor piercing her hymen. Rey sighed in relief as she felt how slender it was, even as her drug-ravaged body wanted more - so much more. 

There was a girl, back in town. Rey couldn't really afford her, but she liked her and she knew she couldn't always get business. And she was beautiful when she came. So sometimes Rey bought a night with her with ration packs she should have saved for herself. She mostly catered to big aliens and she liked having a fist in her while Rey licked her clit. Rey wanted nothing more than to go to her now, spend some of this haul and get her to return the favor. She ached to be filled. 

When Aphae's ovipositer touched her cervix, Rey realized she didn't intend to stop. Even her pretty girl in town didn't like it there. She said some aliens would pay a lot for it but she didn't do it, it hurt like hell. Aphae pushed forwards, opening her up and sliding inside. 

"Oh, oh!" It didn't hurt like hell. It made her toes curl and her hips strain upwards. She needed this penetration, needed the eggs Apahe was going stuff her with. 

With a low, satisfied hum, Aphae bottomed out with her exoskeleton rubbing Rey from the outside and her ovipositor beginning to pump her full. All dignity abandoned, Rey wrapped her legs around her, humping against her, desperate for chitin on her clit. 

Aphae's girls had discovered that they could pinch her nipples and stretch her breasts high, wiggle them around that way. She hated how good it felt, the pain and humiliation doing nothing to dampen her shameful arousal at being used like this, as a distracting play-toy for the troops while Aphae was busy pouring eggs into her. Rey could see her belly beginning to bulge, could feel the pressure on her bladder. 

Finally Aphae pulled out, leaving only her bulging belly and a tiny new hole in her hymen as evidence of how thoroughly she'd used Rey's body. At least it was over now. 

Aphae nodded to one of her sisters, who sat down and parted her robes, revealing a long, dripping tube, a warrior's analogue to her queen's ovipositer. It was a nutrient paste they extruded, Rey thought dimly, they add it to the brood chambers. 

"Sit on her," Aphae commanded. 

Rey climbed awkwardly to her feet and, shaking all over with shame and heat, squatted on the myrmitrix's lap. She felt the sting as it punched a new little hole in her hymen and groaned at the unnaturally pleasurable friction as it forced her cervix open again. The Melitto groaned, grabbing a double handful of her buttocks and spreading her cheeks. "I like this hole," she told Aphae. 

Rey shivered and bit her lip as Aphae's ovipositer slid into her exposed anus. "This one's not as good," Aphae grumbled. Rey could feel the stream of eggs shooting into her, spraying her insides like Aphae was rushing to get it over with. "Tell me a better hole you can please me with, sunbeam." 

"I- I don't have-" 

"Of course you do." Aphae gave her breasts a punishing squeeze. "I put it in a girl's tear duct once. It made her blind, they never let me back there." 

Fear and the pressure of the eggs inside her made Rey's bladder release. All the myrmitrices laughed heartily at that. "You could have just said," chuckled the one pumping nutrient paste into her overstuffed womb. She and Aphae pulled out, nutrients and eggs leaking out of her. "Someone do her digestive hole while the Queen has her piss tube." 

"Please, clean it first," Rey begged as they turned her over. "There's disinfectant in my pack." 

Aphae made a disgusted noise and fished through Rey's bag until she found what she needed. By the time she returned, Rey was already on another myrmitrix's lap, feeling the cool, nutrient paste rushing into her ass alongside the eggs, and the scrape and squeeze of chitinous hands once more groping her sore, abused breasts. 

Aphae inspected her, humming in satisfaction as she her fingers found some of the egg and paste mix that was slowly dripping out of her. "Does it feel good inside you? Being full of my eggs?" 

"Yes." The word was half a moan. 

Aphae used two fingers to hold her folds open as she lined up her ovipositer with Rey's urethera. They both moaned as she pressed inside. "Good hole," purred Aphae. 

Rey could only whine her assent and spread her legs wider. This was the fucking the drug had her craving, the stretch of penetration. The other myrmitrix in her pulled out of her sloppy ass with a disgusted grunt and another moved to take her place behind her. Soon Rey felt the third little piercing of her hymen and the obscene, pleasurable stretch of the nutrient tube stretching her cervix. 

She came with the two Melitto penetrating her in places she was never meant to be had, pumping her full of alien fluids until they gushed back out. The uncomfortable pressure of having her bladder stuffed with eggs only heightened the sensation. She came twice more before the two of them pulled out, only to be replaced immediately by two more myrmitrices eager to fuck their human toy's best holes. 

Rey looked up at Aphae, trying to voice a question through the whimpers they were wringing out of her. Her womb and bladder were _full_ , beyond full, the paste Aphae's sister-warriors pumped into her just sloshed back out now. 

"Not yet," said Apahe, rolling Rey's left nipple between her fingers. "Not quite yet, sunbeam." Slowly, carefully, she lined the pointed tip of her ovipositer up with Rey's nipple. 

"No," moaned Rey. 

"Shh, shh, remember our deal?" Aphae smeared the dripping tip of her ovipositor over Rey's nipple. "Now tell me you want it." 

"I want it," panted Rey, gritting her teeth. The myrmitrix in her urethera pulled out and the pulse of thick nutrient paste as she pissed herself uncontrollably made her eyes roll back in her head, until another warrior stuck her nutrient tube in and plugged her up again. 

"Beg me to put it in." 

"Please," said Rey, voice cracking as she felt a clump of eggs stretch past her cervix and squirt down into her vagina, settling against a spot that made her want more, bigger. "Please put it in." 

It was the drug that made it feel good, she told herself. Just the drug. Not the humiliation of having this alien who'd already had her more ways than she thought possible slide inside her nipple and groan with pleasure. Her breast was heavy with eggs when Aphae pulled out. This time, she didn't have to be told to beg. 

They took turns with her, four at a time, nutrient paste gushing out as fast as they forced it in. She passed out and woke up coming. Finally, when the four in her pulled out, no more took their places. 

Aphae knelt beside her, diddling her leaking nipples and giving her inflated breasts the occasional, idle slap. She moved one hand between Rey's legs and rasped a finger rapidly over her clit. Rey jerked and came with a gasping sob. Aphae didn't stop, didnt even slow down. 

As she forced Rey to another painful climax, she said, "You were very good, sunbeam. You like it so much." Rey twisted under her, trying to get away from the painful stimulation, even as Aphae made her come again. "Next time we make a deal like this, I'll fertilize the eggs. Put my daughters in you." 

Beyond the painful, brutal rubbing on her clit that was dragging her, again, to orgasm, Rey could feel something inside her. Something moving. 

"Unfertilized," Aphae continued, "they'll all hatch out as sons." Rey could feel them growing, swelling fat on the nutrient paste and opening her wider and wider as they passed. The escalating stimulation made had her coming again, it felt like it wasn't stopping, like she'd come until the Melitto brood were done stretching her holes. 

Aphae shrugged, tracing her fingers almost tenderly over Rey's nipples, her urethera, the perforated surface of her hymen. Everywhere the larvae were beginning to crawl out of her. "But, for a human whore, even bearing my sons is a great honor. Say thank you, sunbeam." 

"Thank you," Rey rasped, as crush of larger larvae in her pussy, in a writhing ball the size of a Crolute's fist, finally burst past her hymen.


	17. Finn/assorted scoundrels, xeno, oviposition, nipple play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this kinkmeme prompt:  
> http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/4613.html?thread=10025989#cmt10025989
> 
> With a slightly different twist ending. For surprisies!

Finn struggled in the big Tiss'char's grasp as he was dragged into the mess hall. "Captain," barked his captor, slamming Finn onto a table, "I found the little spy, just like our contact said." 

"Well done, Turach." Finn lifted his eyes and saw the captain, a huge Tchuukthai, taller at the shoulder than Finn was standing. "The Resistance would do well to keep out of our business, little one. Fight your silly war with the First Order. Some of your own understand this. They resepect the reach of our organization, they do us courtesies like warning us when we're being spied on."

"What should I do with him, captain?" asked Turach eagerly, claws digging into Finn's arms painfully. Finn tried to calm his panicked breaths.

"Vvek, get the holo setup. The good one. Like this is a senator's kid we got here." A Harth saluted and skittered out of the room. The captain sat back on his hind legs, huge teeth bared in a menacing grin. "Don't think you're getting ransomed, little one. Don't think you're ever going home."

Finn struggled futilely under Turach's claws, only succeeding in making the surrounding smugglers chuckle. Vvek returned with recording equipment, setting it up with practiced efficiency. 

"Open a feed. All channels. I want everyone in the galaxy to learn something today." Finn tried to control his trembling when the camera turned on him, but when one of the captain's huge, clawed paws draped possessively across the back of his neck, he couldn't suppress a shuddery sob.

"General Organa," began the captain.

"General, turn it off! I'm sorry! Don't wa-" All the captain had to do was press down, lean on him just a little, and Finn was struggling to breathe.

"General Organa," the captain continued, as if Finn had never interrupted, "I caught your little spy. He was no good at that. Why don't we show your general something you're good for, so she's not disappointed in you? Might be a good meal. Might be a good slut. What are you good for, little one?"

Blinking back frightened, humiliated tears, Finn said, "I can be a good slut."

Usually, at this point in a plan, he'd have to lie. Not this time.

The captain chuckled, taking his paw off Finn's neck. "Let him undress," he told Turach, "the little human wants to be a slut for us." 

With a snort, Turach released his arms. Shivering, Finn pushed himself up off the table and began to undress. Warm though the room was, all the eyes on him had his nipples hard and aching. How would they like it, these cartel smugglers? Did they want him to be brazen, play with himself? Or scared and shy, unwilling to admit how his body was responding to them?

Finn decided to split the difference. He covered his chest with his hands and whimpered when his calloused palms touched his nipples. 

"Now," rumbled the captain, over the laughter and jeers of his crew, "look at how shy. Perhaps you are not a slut after all, perhaps you are meat."

"I'm a slut," Finn said, dropping his hands immediately and giving the captain the look of wide eyed, innocent terror Finn knew he wanted.

"Yes." The captain leaned forward, huge tongue licking over Finn's hard nipples and making him moan. "I see that you are. The whole galaxy can see that you are," he declared, as the hover camera floated up for a closer look at Finn's nipples, shining with the captain's spit and so hard they hurt.

Turach's hands cupped his pectorals, claws pinching cruelly at his nipples. "Small tits for a mammal," he hissed, pulling Finn's nipples hard as if to stretch his breasts into something more to his tastes. Finn cried out, precome wetting the front of his pants. "You like it when I hurt you here?" Finn shook his head emphatically, whimpering and spreading his legs. "Yes, you do. We're going to play with them until you come and squirt milk."

"I can't!" Finn wailed, thrashing theatrically and shrinking back against Turach. He hoped they had the right drugs to make him, but he suspected this crowd just didn't fuck many humans. 

Ignoring his protest, Turach kept on pinching and pulling Finn's nipples, twisting, slapping his pecs. Finn moaned and writhed for him, feeling the wet throb of Turach's hemipenes against his back. He wanted them inside him so badly. In his ass, in his mouth, it didn't matter. But all Turach wanted was to hold him up on display and keep tweaking his desperately sensitive nipples.

Another crew member stepped forward, insectoid, not a species Finn recognized, and began to rub their slender forelegs over his nipples, chemoreceptive guard hairs tasting him as they rasped over his sensitive skin. Finn bucked between them, feeling himself so close to the edge. 

"Oh, please, please!" He could hear the rest of the crew laughing at his neediness. 

"Please what, little slut?"

"Make me, please."

Turach gave his pecs a squeeze and his nipples a long, hard pull, letting his companion scrub and scrub at his areolae. When the rough hairs moved to prick and scrape the tips of his nipples, Finn found himself coming in his pants with a pained whimper.

It turned out that Turach was very attached to the idea of making him lactate. He tried to milk Finn through his orgasm, working his abused, oversensitive nipples in his claws. Finally he spun Finn around and threw him onto his back on the table. He looked down in annoyance and disgust at Finn. "Ooblik, have a try. Maybe you can make the human slut come right."

Finn lay there trembling and waiting. Ooblik turned out to be a small gelatinous creature. Its slime was warm as it oozed onto his belly, looking down at him with three jelly-like eyes on stalks. It made a squelching noise that its translater rendered as "Titties aren't so bad now, Turach. Don't know what you were complaining about."

His nipples were puffy and swollen from Turach and his insectoid friend's rough treatment and the first soothing touch of Ooblik's slimy pseudopods made him moan. Then the suction began, gentle at first, like he really was giving milk and Ooblik was drinking it down. He moaned and arched. 

"I don't know about your Resistance friends, but half the scum in the galaxy is watching you, pretty thing," the captain Every time I take you to a cantina, they'll all want to fuck you. And I'll let them."

Ooblik's pseudopods sucked harder, like the little pumps Jess Pava sometimes used on him when they were playing propagada pinup. She'd show off the pictures in bars, _Can't die tomorrow, not with the honey I got waiting for me at base,_ and tell Finn all about it. There was this one bartender who'd give Jess free drinks all night if she came in with a picture where Finn's nipples were pumped, so long as she let him borrow it for a few minutes and bring it back sticky. Finn wondered if he was watching now. And if Jess was.

It hurt to get hard again so soon, but Ooblik was forcing him, sucking relentlessly at his nipples. The sticky fabric of his pants sliding against his stirring cock made tears spring to his eyes. 

The others saw his cock rising up too. "Are you sure this one was even a spy?" laughed one, leaning over to get a better look at his swelling buds. "Maybe he just stowed away to get himself used right. Poor little slut wasn't getting what he needed back in the Resistance. Were you, pretty thing?"

Finn shook his head as he sniffled, tears spilling down his cheeks. His crying seemed to turn Ooblik on, the suction on his nipples becoming more insistent, plumping them up fuller than Jess ever had, and she wasn't shy about making him cry either. But this wasn't a friend pumping his nipples until he cried and calling him a slut for liking it, this was ship full of cartel killers. 

"Going to come for me, little beauty?" asked Ooblik. "I've never had a human come this way before." Finn could only whimper. He'd never felt it like this before, he was so close. His hips pumped involuntarily, even the meager contact of cloth on his cock irresistable to him. Someone's claws, maybe Turach's, slit them from hips to ankles and tossed them aside, laughing at his whine of protest and holding his hips to the table.

"Greedy. I'll give you enough," Ooblik chided, sucking harder and making Finn wail. A drop of precome slipped out of him and the feeling of it trailing down his shaft, combined the unrelenting, agonizing pleasure in his nipples, was enough to push him over the edge. 

He lay half conscious as Ooblik oozed off him and Turach gave his nipples one last frustrated pawing before slapping him across the face.

"Open." One slimy hemipene was stuffing Finn's mouth as soon as he opened it. He swallowed and licked as Turach fucked his face. "Good." He groaned. "Your pretty little tits may be dry, but you suck cock like you were born for it."

The reptoid cock pulled back and Finn whimpered in protest, to the general amusement of the crew. Turach lined up both hemipenes at Finn's lips. Eager, heart pounding, Finn opened wide and took them both.

It was too much, hurt the corners of his mouth, hurt his throat when Turach shoved in all the way. It was so good. Finn moaned and nuzzled his cloacal vent, tongue rubbing between the two cocks spearing him. He spread his legs wide, hoping someone would take the invitation.

Someone did. He didn't know how many beings or what species, but there were appendages exploring him. The hand squeezing and rolling his soft cock and balls in one big, smooth palm made him wriggle with discomfort, but it was arousing too, being helpless, forced to take it. 

"Lovely little thing," someone cooed, "and all ours now."

There were two wet tongues on his swollen nipples, different species, one soft and cool, sliding soothingly over his abused flesh, the other rough and hot. He whined and wiggled, held in place by the reptoid cocks in his mouth.

Several tentacles crept up his thighs, leaving slick, wet trails in their wake. Finn spread his legs wider, begging for it the only way he could. The tentacle was so soft, but strong enough to slide inside him. It probed around and discovered it could make him arch and keen when it played with his prostate. Alien laughter filled his ears as the tentacle diddled him, probing and rubbing until it wrung a feeble spurt out of his soft cock. 

The hand fondling his cock and balls rubbed his seed into the oversensitized skin, until someone else demanded they stop hogging the pretty captive. The hand was replaced by a fur covered flipper. It felt very soft when it stroked. It hurt very badly when it slapped.

It made him tight. He knew because Turach grunted it as both hemipenes pumped down his throat. They were so deep he didn't even taste it until Turach pulled out, letting Finn lick them as they retracted. "So good," he cooed, petting Finn's hair. "Is Selru hurting you, pretty thing?"

Finn made an assenting noise, still licking Turach's cocks, and looked up at him pitifully. _Oh, woe is me, your very favorite cabin slut. You wouldn't let mean old Selru spank my cock anymore, would you?_

"Have his mouth, Selru. Be nice to the little slut." 

Finn gave Turach's hemipenes each a grateful kiss as they slid out of his reach. 

"I like how it bounces," grunted Selru, waddling up Finn's body to the annoyance of the two beings previously occupied with his nipples. Selru's body plan was a tube with flippers, and right now that tube was pinning Finn's chest and shoulders to the table. But Finn wasn't complaining about the position as long as those tail flippers stayed soft and cool on his throbbing nipples. A long, blue penis wriggled out and flopped into his mouth. Finn sucked obligingly. He liked the soft feel of it and the cool, wet fur against his face. 

Between his spread legs, two more tentacles were sliding around, coaxing him to relax as the one already inside him delved deeper. When the two of them breached him at once, stretching them wide around their combined girth, Finn gasped and choked on Selru's cock. The flippers resting on his chest delivered a punishing slap to his puffy, aching nipples. Finn wailed around the cock in his mouth, struggling to control the rising sobs. That one slap on his nipples had him half hard in a painful instant, harder that he thought he could get after coming three times. 

Selru apparently liked how Finn's throat felt when he was crying, delivering slap after painful slap. It made the three tentacles inside him feel enourmous. Finn brought his hands to his belly, trying to feel for a bulge, but there was nothing. Not yet.

The assault on his nipples had him sobbing and, when Selru spilled in his mouth, he couldn't manage to swallow it all. Selru waddled off and slid off the table, smearing Finn's face with pale blue come as he went. 

"Poor little thing," cooed a long fingered humanoid, sitting beside him to kiss his face clean. "Beautiful." Those long, slender fingers stroked gently over his nipples, soothing the pain away, then lower, coaxing his cock to full hardness. "Will you be good for Ene, my beauty?"

"Yes," sighed Finn, "oh, yes."

"Spread him, Yllob." 

The tentacles in his ass pulled him open wide, making him moan. Ene's jaw unhinged and a long, thick tube unfurled from it, dripping. Fingers still playing gently over his sack, Ene bent down and slipped the tube into Finn, between the tentacles that were spreading him. He whimpered when he felt the first egg being extruded. It felt about the size of Rey's fist, but no bigger than that.

"Symbiotes," the captain told him. "Breeding you together. The small eggs are Yllob's."

Something bigger began to penetrate him, Ene's ovipositor stretching easily to accomodate it, more easily than Finn. It was as big as a blaster ball and the huge, heavy press of it past his prostate made him come, legs spreading wide, inviting more.

More of Yllob's small eggs pressed into him. They felt small, now that he'd been stretched. But there couldn't be room for many more. Hands on his belly, he could feel the bulge now. He'd never been stuffed so full. Not even sandwiched between Poe and Snap, taking them both at the same time.

Another of Ene's huge eggs opened him up, feeling bumpy and strange with Yllob's  
eggs alongside it, rolling over its surface and pressing him all over inside. Finally Ene pulled out, ovipositor retracting into a sweet smile.

"So good, pretty one." Ene's hands stroked his hair as Yllob's tentacles pulled out with a squelch. "So very good for me."

He didn's see the next alien that had his ass, didn't even really feel them skin to skin. All he felt was the jostle of eggs inside him, stretching him wide, one of Yllob's rocking against his prostate. He came again, limp cock twitching weakly and squirting a tiny load onto himself. He was in a haze of pleasure. An organ far too big to fit in his mouth pressed against his lips and he licked and kissed it while cartel members cooed over what a good, pretty slut he was and how happy they were to keep him.

Hot come splashed inside him, sloshing between the eggs. Maybe it was the vibration of his whimper, or maybe it was the sight of come leaking out between his legs, but either way the alien he was servicing with his mouth came too, painting his face and chest in its hot, sticky spunk.

They took their turns fucking him at both ends, playing with his nipples, playing with his cock and balls. He passed out with the spiral cock of a Genosian reaming his throat and a Mon Calamari cramming a gooey packet of tiny eggs into his ass. He woke up with a Quarren's tongue and tentacles inside him, pressing eggs deeper to have room to eat him out, and a prehensile dick he couldn't identify stroking its four lobed head over his tongue. His belly was more swollen than it had been and he could feel another kind of egg in him, very oblong, with a ribbed surface that made his toes curl when the Quarren's tentacles shifted them around.

"There you are, pretty little slut," rumbled the captain, loping closer. "Seven more had you while you were unconscious." Finn felt a twinge between his legs but his cock was too spent to respond. "You came again. So pretty." 

He felt the strange cock in his mouth begin to come and he swallowed it down. It felt so good on his tongue, he wanted to know this guy's species. Wanted to know what bars to go to to get some more cocks like this in him.

"Go on, Qix, I want my turn with him." The quarren eating him out pulled out, patting Finn's hip proprietarily. "You've loosened him up enough by now," declared the captain, to general laughter. Finn felt the Thcuuktai's cock bump against his leg. It was impossibly huge.

"You'll kill me," he managed to whimper.

"No," purred the captain, stepping forwards, forelegs on the floor on either side of Finn's shoulders, the head of his cock nudging against Finn's gaping hole. "No, my good slut can take this. Are you my good slut, pretty one? Or are you dinner?"

The captain bent his head to lick across Finn's chest, dragging hot and wet over his still swollen nipples.

"I'm your good slut," moaned Finn, trying to wrap his legs around the captain's haunches. He was too big, even for this he was too big. 

The huge cock pressed against him, gently at first, then harder. Finn tried to relax, tried to think about how hot it would feel to be fucked by this huge tchuukthai. The captain's long tongue stroked him in long licks from his balls to his nipples. Everything was too sensitive but it was starting to feel good again, especially with the eyes of the crew on him. The eyes of the whole sector, the droid was still broadcasting. If he took this cock, everyone would know. They'd look at him and remember a tchuukthai had made him his.

The orgasm was barely a tremor in his weak, spent body, but it felt like lightning. The captain thrust forward while Finn was still whimpering and shivering under him, groaning at the weak flutter of Finn's muscles around him.

"So good," purred the captain, "so loose."

"More," moaned Finn, "more, I can-" He wailed as the captain gave him more, fucking his huge cock deep into Finn's pliant body. Finn could feel the eggs being rearragned inside him as the captain's cock hollowed out room for itself. The powerful thrusts drove him up on the table and yanked him back, body clinging to the huge intrusion. He thought he came again, but he felt like he was coming every move the captain made.

He hardly understood what was happening when he heard the shouting and blaster fire. The captain had stopped thrusting and Finn bit his lip to suppress a whine of desperation. He found an egg, one of Ene's big ones, that he could press on through his belly to make it rub one of the ridged, oblong ones up against his prostate. He played with the eggs inside himself and wriggled on the captain's cock until a huge paw pinned him down.

"Greedy slut," grumbled the captain, pulling out slowly. "You're too much trouble, little beauty, I'm giving you away." 

"Oh, oh." He couldn't seem to form words, he was so desperately empty. He just reached up for the captain with arms and legs. 

Something huge and bumpy pressed into his stretched hole. "One more egg, pretty thing." The captain's tongue licked from his hole to his throat, making him moan again. "To remember your lesson. All right, all right," said the captain to someone out of Finn's view, backing away appeasingly. "Take him. I can't believe the Resistance can afford you."

Familiar Wookiee arms caught Finn under his back and knees, lifting him gently.

"Holo-porn of their people does put them in a spending mood," said Lando. "Kid still breathing, Chewie?"

Chewie assented, cradling Finn against his chest protectively.

"Then let's go get paid."

They took him back to Lando's ship, laid him down on a soft cot. Chewie was fussing over him, cooing and petting. 

"The eggs," Finn panted. "They're inside me."

Chewie crooned something comforting and Lando laid a hand on Finn's brow with a wry smile. "Chewie's one lucky Wookiee. You're as pretty as he said and twice as tough." His eyes dipped down Finn's body, taking in his abused nipples, the irregular bulge of the eggs in his belly. "Mind if I watch him take care of you?"

Finn shook his head. "You can touch me too, if you want." He liked Londo, and he liked being touched.

Chewie was so gentle with him, cuddling him, stroking his sides, easing the first, huge egg out of him with careful claws and setting it gently aside. Lando had his cock in hand alread, Finn saw. With Chewie's gentle hands on his belly, Finn began to push more eggs out of himself. The small ones, Yllob's, came easily. He was so stretched, they just dropped out of him. The oblong ones were big enough to make him whimper as their ridges dragged over his overstimlulated prostate. 

Straining to force out one of Ene's huge eggs, he clung to Chewie's hands. "Kiss me?"

Finn didn't have to ask twice, Chewie kissed him and nuzzled he cheeks, murmuring endearments. Even loose as he was, these hurt. He guided Chewie's claws to his nipples, wanting to be fondled and distracted. Chewie was gentle and good, stroking him just right, getting him hot enough that the painful stretch of the eggs was sexy to him. The three oversized eggs popped out one after another. He felt wet heat and looked down to see Lando painting his gaping hole with come.

"Oh, yes, oh!" Finn spread his legs wide, bearing down to push the rest of the eggs out of him, feeling like he could make himself come this way, with Lando's come between his legs and Chewie's tender attention on his nipples. The eggs seemed to massage him inside, the sensation heigtening with each one. Finally he was coming, dry but so hard he saw stars, with Chewie kissing him and stroking his nipples as the Mon Calamari egg packet finally squelched out of him. 

Lando's fingers sunk into the wet mess between his legs, pushing inside. "All clear, gorgeous?"

"Yeah," panted Finn. "Do you want to? You and Chewie?"

They both groaned in assent, Chewie picking him up off the table and lowering him onto his huge cock. Lando stepped up alongside, clever fingers sliding into him and making room. They fucked him together, between them, holding him and showering him in praise.

They had him once more in the fresher, Lando in his mouth this time, laughing, "We were supposed to be cleaning you up, beautiful, what happened?"

Clean and dressed and on his way home, he felt fantastic. Exhausted, like he might sleep for a week, but fantastic. He was sleeping peacefully as soon as his head hit Chewie's pillow.

When Chewie woke him, they were home. Lando handed him a bag on their way off the ship. "Packed up your eggs for you. Hell of a way to hand off data."

Finn grinned at him, leaning against Chewie's side. "Everyone in the galaxy saw I'm no good as a spy. And they saw just what kind of terms the cartel's on with the Resistance. The First Order will probably want to give Captain Ztras a medal for putting me in my place."

"Mm-hm, and if you go into a backroom with someone and come out with something stuffed up inside you, no one's going to wonder why. You're just that pretty slut who let every alien scoundrel in the sector breed him." Lando bent and kissed him on the cheek. "You ever need a job after the war's over, kid, you come see me. You got potential."

Half way up the ramp to his ship, he turned to back Chewie with a grin and a wink. "This one's a keeper, old friend." Chewie agreed with an affectionate roar.


	18. Hux/Finn, Kylo/Finn - drugged noncon, crying, facial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this lovely prompt for struggling Finn in Hux and Kylo's eeeevil clutches!  
> http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/5217.html?thread=11873377#cmt11873377
> 
> I thought I cross-posted it at the time, but apparently not. :p

"You've let the Resistance make you weak, FN-2187," Hux told his pretty little favorite. "You never used to cry like this."

"That, it's not-" He was disoriented, poor little thing. Hux had had to drug him, of course. He liked FN-2187's new tendency to struggle, but he liked it harmless and endearing.

One hand on the back of FN-2187's neck to hold him down, the other hand free to caress that lovely body. That was how Hux liked to have him, and that had been how Hux had been enjoying him, ever since the triumphant day of his capture.

It wouldn't do to expose himself, an officer, but he had procured a number of holos of the aftermath of his works, to be discreetly circulated among the troops. Let them see what the traitor whore had come to.

"The Supreme Leader said I could use him next."

Of course, certain uncouth parties had taken those images as advertisement.

"Let me finish," grunted Hux, giving FN-2187's limp cock a slap to vent his frustrations. The cry of startled pain and renewed squirming underneath him did wonders to relieve his annoyance. He tried to ignore Kylo Ren's looming while he fucked pretty little FN-2187. But he had to admit, coming deep inside to leave the little traitor a mess did have a certain added satisfaction under the circumstances.

Kylo Ren grumbled, but was not so disgusted as to refrain from sheathing himself in FN-2187 with one, deep thrust. He was rewarded with a burst of miserable, humiliated sobs as the traitor realized he was being had by a second man, but Kylo Ren was of course unappreciative.

"He's loose," he complained, wrinkling his nose.

"Muscle relaxants and frequent use," said Hux airily. "A temporary condition."

Yanking the traitor's head back, Kylo Ren bent to hiss in his ear. "Slut." Then, in the tone of command the Knights of Ren used, "You will squeeze my cock. You feel it growing inside you."

"I will squeeze your cock. I feel it grow-oh!" Little FN-2187 was gasping under Kylo Ren's larger form.

"It is too big," Kylo Ren coaxed him to repeat back. "It hurts you. But you will come on my cock."

Hux would never admit to being impressed by the Knights of Ren's supersitious tricks. But FN-2187 did make a lovely picture crying his heart out in the throes of orgasm after orgasm, until Kylo Ren had wrung him dry and pulled out to come on his tear-streaked face.


End file.
